SUPERPEOPLE OF EVA: DEFIANCE
by hypn0s
Summary: The world has changed greatly, the heroes of yesterday lay dead, as villains go rampant, but when the herores of yesterday can't fight, then new heroes will rise to take on the fight...
1. Prologue

_Ladies and Gentleman, today i start a new story that has catched my attention, and trust me that ain't easy, considering all the other good stories around that goes from Naruto to Dragonball (why Naruto and Bleach can't be like Dragonball, without fillers?) but this one has catched more my attention, Mike313 and orionpax09 started this trend in the Eva fandom, superpowered evangelion characters, from the hot Misato as either the equally hot she-hulk or the green lantern, to Asuka as he Ghost rider and powergirl, even Rei, Hikari and Maya, hell even Ritsuko, her mother, shinji's mom also has a privileged post there, and the bad guys of course, there is a fic where the almighty bastard Gendo is the equally bastard like Mr. Sinister._

_But in every one i have only seen a handful where shinji has superpowers, maybe a pair of fics of other writters give him the power of Superman, or Shinji the mighty, where he gets fused, or the other way, he gets inside the body of Birdy while his body is reparied after a rather nasty encounter, yet still Shinji don't get whatbthe other girls get, sure we know he is the Anime equivalent of the universe bitch and he invented the emo trend on other main characters, but come on, at least even he deserves to do what the other girls, including the girls of several evangelion games included on those fics have done, beat the crap out of Gendo for being an ass and for once sneding the plans of the bastard and the ancient ones to the toilet._

_And with that in mind, and also adding what we all like, super powered girls on scandalous clothes fighting i have been working on this, Superpeople of eva, my answer to all those fics where only one or two girls get to have all the action while shinji becomes their love interest and damsel in distress, this time Gendo is going to have more what he can handle normally, all the girls, including the new addition of Rebuild of Evangelion, Mari will join the fray along with a now armed shinji to fight Gendo in a battle and destruction extravaganza only Marvel comics can hope to dish, but don't ge tthe wrong ideas, maybe in the first chapters it will seem Gendo will have a headache with the sudden tsunami of super powered teens, but trust me, he ain't the most daunting enemy know either in the manga, animes, games (with the clear expections of Sephiroth, Apocalypse and Nemesis) for nothing._

_well enough jibber-jabber, let's but this show on the road people, oh and don't forget to read my other stories, i would apreciate the feedback._

_neither neon genesis evangelion nor any marvel comics related hero or villain belongs to me, any similarity with the real or the fictional world is mere coinsidence._

* * *

**SUPERPEOPLE OF EVA: DEFIANCE**

**PROLOGUE:**

He felt like dog shit, hell feeling like shit was putting it lightly, Misato was still on the hospital after the Jet-Alone incident, Rei…was being Rei, antisocial, and not to mention that Ritsuko was basically working his ass on those Synch-tests, and Maya…did all the women on his life seemed to be odd in a way?

To Shinji life was already bad enough as it was, his dad had left him alone when he was three, his mom had died when he was three, his uncle and aunt were…not satisfied by his presence, he was meek, weak, introverted, and he was self-conscious of all that and more, as things were going he might end up crazy and killing someone, he couldn't love no one without hurting them while at it, like if his skin was barbwire.

So he had opted for taking a small walk around, to ease his confused mind…but in the end he wound up getting lost on the woods surrounding Tokyo-3, not a smart move if someone asked, especially with 200 feet tall monstrosities dubbed 'Angels' trying to destroy the world and him being the pilot of the only weapon capable of stopping them, the equally highly monstrous, oddly comforting and overall the source of his most recent pains, the all purpose humanoid Evangelion Unit-01.

As he looked around the foreign area that was the forest of Tokyo-3, Shinji began to panic, things were getting already out of hand, with Misato on a hospital bed there was no one who would check on him unless an angel was attacking, and by that time he would be either death or about to kick the bucket.

Fortunately Shinji's good luck star, if you can call it that seemed to work for him this time, because so wrapped up in his self-loathing and fear that he didn't noticed the hole he was about to walk to until it was too late…

"Oh man what I'm AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the small boy screamed as he fell to what many would call his ultimate doom, fortunately he didn't, fate had other plans to him.

After a while, the young Ikari began to stir of his unconscious state, his body slightly aching of the fall, which was weird, after all he fell of a rather considerate altitude if his eyes were not tricking him after looking at the hole he felt, and the height separating the entrance hole of the floor.

Groaning, Shinji finally stood up, slowly at first, he didn't want to risk of pulling something up after such nasty fall, the first thing he noticed was that he was on a cave, not a normal cave, but a man made cave if the metallic support beams and the flickering lights hanging of the 'roof' was of any indication.

He was afraid yes, who wouldn't, but his natural and somehow repressed curiosity surfaced once again after god knows how many years of imprisonment and overshadowed the fear he felt, Shinji began to walk towards whatever the cave might lead to, hopefully to an exit directly to Tokoy-3 suburbia.

As he kept walking he noticed that the rock walls were being slowly being replaced by metallic ones, there was appoint where both walls were perfectly mesh together, until the metal began to overshadow the rock, until only steel remained on the walls, Shinji also noticed that on the floor, seeing how the floor in general was also steel, and powered by something, whatever it was.

Finally, after what he assumed were five minutes of walking by sheer curiosity fueling his steps, he reached some sort of blast door, it was odd, way too odd to him, and more when the door slowly began to hiss open, taking a step back, Shinji saw how the steel door groaned until it was fully opened to him to step into whatever was inside, which he did so.

Entering Shinji noticed several things in particular, one was the massive cavern where he was now, second was the amount of technological gadgets around that would make his Otaku and military loving friend have a seizure on the spot, along with an orgasm, the third of course was the amount of dust on the room, it was far worse that the mess in Misato's home, the fourth thing he noticed however caught his eye instantly, making him to walk to it.

It was in some sort of crystal display, and armor, gold and red platting, intimidating along with the sheer sight and the helm which displayed a very serious face, rectangular holes on the face seemed to be the eye holes, and a small one near the jaw seemed to the mockery of one of a mouth, most of the displays like the one the armor was were empty, so it seemed the armor was the only thing placed on those displays, with a gulp, Shinji tentatively reached for the crystal separating him of the armor, touching the dust stained glass with his right hand, brushing the dust with care, so no amount would get into him.

'_Activating recognizance protocol…scanning…'_

Shinji eyes widened when he saw the armor eyes glow blue, suddenly letting a blue arc of energy around, him, like in a sci-fi movie making some sort of body scan or something.

'_Scan ended, researching for physical profile of the scanned subject on city mainframe'_

Shinji eyes widened, the only city mainframe he vaguely knew was the MAGI, not only that, it was looking info of him, he might be shy and introverted, but not stupid, his information is well guarded as a EVA pilot…

'_Data found, subject: Ikari Shinji, age: 14, biological father: Ikari Gendo, biological mother: Ikari Yui, profession: school student, Evangelion Pilot, designation: Third Child…psychological profile… usable, expendable, emotional…not recommended for piloting…file closed by Ikari Gendo, supreme commander of NERV'_

Shinji eyes were wide for a variety of reasons, one of them was that the suit had actually entered the MAGI and had got his profile, of part of it, and of course the information inside it, which was far for encouraging, "He…he still thinks I'm just a thing…" Shinji muttered bitterly.

'_New user…Ikari Shinji…'_

"…Eh!?" Shinji exclaimed with surprise, did the thing just call him user?

'_What can I do for you master Shinji?'_

Unable to believe what just happened, Shinji began to make a storm of ideas, wherever he was seemed to belong to someone already dead, second, it seemed to recognize him as user and owner of the place now; third…he had just an idea.

"Uh…can you download my complete profile? Along with the other EVA pilot files and any personnel of NERV?"

'_That I can, please name of the personnel you desire their profiles'_

It was invasion of privacy at is best, but what the hell, he felt rather lucky now, considering his suck ass life so far.

"Give me…the files regarding Gendo and Yui Ikari…and what this armor is for?" Shinji asked the last part with sheer curiosity, he knew the armor from somewhere, maybe a newspaper of a TV show, somewhere, but he couldn't tell where.

'_The armor is original of Tony Stark, created by the purpose of combat…codenamed 'Iron Man''_

The sole mention of the name Iron Man was enough to make Shinji go eye wide, that was the armor of one of the many Supermen that once populated the world fighting evil before second impact and seemed to die before, during and after the impact, along with the boom of super powered teenagers born before, during and after second impact, Iron Man was a legend itself, and he was staring at the armor of THE MAN, better yet…

He owned the damn armor!!

But to be sure…

"Uh…does the armor now…belong to me?" Shinji asked, while being excited naturally, but experience has taught him to not expect much, his life was full of disappointments one after another…

'_Yes, per previous orders of the former owner, the armor, the underground base which is placed and the funds of the diseased Tony Stark are now property of Shinji Ikari, his name is already placed as rightful owner of the money of Mr. Stark and can be claimed at any time…'_

Now Shinji was truly shocked, he didn't only owned the most powerful combat armor know to man, but he just found out that Tony Stark, the man all men tried to be was the pilot behind it, and to boot he just now owned the place and the money of the man.

For the first time in many years, Shinji's face lit up like a little kid just seeing his Christmas and birthday gift at the same time, a shitty day had just turned into a kickass day.

But then he remembered something…

"OMG Pen-Pen!!!"

* * *

_and there you have it, first chapter of another of my alternative universe stories, i have been brainstorming this one for a while, most of the stories made by the other writters never state was happened to the other heroes like Captain America or Spiderman, if they died on the cataclysm that was second impact or someone used that chaos to kill them, well with that in mind i have been working to put those doubts to rest once and for all (or until orionpax09 and Mike313 read this and add that to their own stories) but until then just read my friends, and review of course, what's a story without reviews that point several facts the writer might have forggoten._

_until a next time, Hypn0s signs off!!_


	2. 1: painful truth

_Here i am again, with another chapter for you fans who like to read stories like crazy and make them also i give you another chapter of my newest story, but don't get me wrong, i'm not planning on disbanding my other stories, i'm just working on some writter block on those, i'm already working on the thrid part of my rayearth saga, ichigo the inferno, so worry not, but in the meanhwile this will be my main concern until i work out my block, till then enjoy, read and most important, review._

_now for the show on the road shall we?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PAINFUL TRUTH**

_Extracts of Yui Ikari's Diary…_

'_The world I knew died when second impact occurred, I remember well enough the world of yesterday, filled with people with dreams, with hopes, then second impact happened, I know why it happened, my soon to be husband trigger it, following orders of SEELE, my dad is with them too, seeking how to tumble the wall that had thwarted human evolution, for a time I saw their views as just, after all humanity as a whole should evolve, even if they don't want to'_

'_But then I married Gendo, and I found out i was pregnant with Shinji, I was both happy and afraid, I was about to give birth to a new life, there I understood how bad I was, I tried in many ways to dissuade SEELE into stopping the Instrumentality Project, but all was in vain, I tried to appeal the human inside Gendo, but I also failed, while devoted to me, Gendo was also deep into the vision of SEELE of a perfect world and a evolved humanity, then Project-E started, SEELE knew that if we lost against the angels, then their project of human evolution would not occur, in this I saw a chance to save my son's future'_

'_But I was also afraid, afraid of what he might become, before, during and after second impact, babies were born, those minor of a year were affected severely by the explosion that codenamed: Adam caused when he was awaken with the Lance of Longinus, they started to develop powers, like the old world Superhumans, people with amazing powers, capable of flying, manipulating matter, energy, transforming, I saw this as the next step of human evolution, but SEELE didn't, they saw them as a menace, that's why they killed many heroes during the chaos of second impact, heroes of the greatest caliber, killed like dogs while aiding mankind in their greatest moment of need'_

'_I am afraid my son ends up like a supermen, with some sort of power that would made him a target of SEELE, while my dad would protect me, he would kill Shinji on cold blood for being an obstacle to the plans, besides, I was too a superwoman, I hid myself when dad became part of SEELE, I betrayed that I once stood for, dad would never understand, he doesn't know what is to fight for what is right'_

'_That's why I volunteered to be the first test pilot of Unit-01, our best hope for survival…if only Captain America or Spidey were here, hell I'll settle with The Hulk, no matter how strong their AT-field is, and angel is no match for the raw wrath and might of the Incredible Hulk'_

'_I really hope my son never develops some sort of power…'_

_**Present time…**_

Shinji thanked god that Pen-Pen didn't starved to death, or drunk itself to a near equivalent, the smart warm water penguin had eaten the food he had left before his departure, so the penguin was well fed.

He thanked also that he had found an exit rather fast of the base he stumbled upon, it only cost him three hours to do that, but he found one nonetheless, right inside a damaged warehouse that not even a homeless hobo would use because while it had strong walls, it lacked a ceiling to shield them of either sun or rain, so it was useless, that and the fact was falling down on its own.

As Shinji made food for him and Pen-Pen, he still replayed the things he had lived so far, he was now the proud owner of the Iron Man suit, not only that, with also the fortune, or what was left after fifteen years of being underground and surely misused by any greedy individual or person that happened to be related with Tony Stark.

Truth to be told Shinji was also worried, it was know that second impact was also known as the great meta-human slaughter, heroes and villains alike were found dead after second impact, Captain America, The Green Goblin, Rhino, Daredevil, The Hulk, The Thing, Tombstone, Magneto, Sabertooth, Spiderwoman, Doctor Doom, the names went on and on, it was simply put, genocide, mutants also, it was plainly hell, even S.H.I.E.L.D. the organization made to stop crisis like the one of second impact was left alone, the massive helicarrier had been shot down, falling straight into New York, Nick Fury died along with half of the population of New York, no one knew if Spiderman died as well, some say he did, some say he was one of the lucky ones along with Deadpool, The Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Luke Cage and a handful more that plainly said survived because they were on another thing that didn't involved saving people during the aftermath of second impact, like fighting their arch nemesis on another part of the USA.

It seemed that the original pilot of the Iron Man armor was also killed in the confusion of second impact, but he seemed willing to pass the mantle to another person, regardless who it was, hoping that they would carry the legacy of heroism of Iron Man.

Shinji didn't knew what to do to be honest, Tokyo-3, like any other city had their share of super powered criminals, mostly teenagers that were born after or during second impact, most with delusions of grandeur and living it large, while not every single post-second impact baby was born with super powers, most of those without an amazing super power were born with an already over human healing factor, not as advanced to actually heal wounds at the speed which Wolverine use to heal his wounds, but enough to make those teens very sturdy against pain and healing wounds at a faster rate, many kids with desire to commit suicide found frustrating to slit their wrists knowing that instantly their healing factor would kick in and add time to someone to find them and save them of the demise they yearned, or drinking poison, that was even easier to heal by their healing factor.

It was much for him to ask; after all he was…well him! Shinji Ikari, the universe bitch in a sense, he was meek, weak, not so smart and obviously not a ladies' man, he is exactly the antithesis of Tony Stark, so…why he suddenly imagined himself wearing that armor and following the footsteps of a man he doesn't know?

Maybe is that hero all kids have in them, to do what is right, the world before second impact was grey, the world after second impact was black and white, it was not like before were all you looked were shades of grey, there was no good or evil exactly, even the heroes were villains on one point of their lives.

But things were different now, but one fact remained, was he willing? Considering that he has the spine of a snail and the valor of a corpse, he didn't knew if he could actually do something to help, Iron Man was a legend itself, a hero of great degree, he was…well him, a simple pilot of a biomechanical monster without prior training, unable to even face the man who left him alone and with an abnormally low libido, he is living after all with a bombshell that would make anyone to lose it, anyone but him it seemed.

"What I'm gonna do?" Shinji muttered to himself as he looked at Pen-Pen eat and drink beer, the bird had it easy, there was no hard decisions to it to take, just eat, drink and sleep.

"…I really need to think this over" Shinji muttered himself as he stood up, reaching for the main door and locking it up, Misato was still on NERV hospital ward, hopefully she would recover fast enough so he could speak with her, in the few time he had know her he had come to trust her more than his own father, not that anyone would trust the man.

Going for his room, Shinji really hoped that the pillow would provide the answers to his question on what to do with his life.

* * *

Ritsuko knew that what she was doing was going to kill her friendship with Misato, if only she found out of course, but obviously things such as that were the first things to be found out, it still surprised her that no one had found out that Gendo had been the man behind second impact and personal executioner of Tony Stark, she knew a lot of the darker secrets of the man known as the great bastard, after all she was his bedmate, much to her disgust, but that was the price of being the daughter of the creator of the MAGI and original member of Project-E along with Shinji's and Asuka's mother.

But what she was about to do was by far one of the worse things she had done in her life, far worse than the illegal cloning lab they had filled with the mindless bodies of Rei, far worse than the Dummy Plug System, far worse than assisting a crazy man in recovering a woman that upon finding out of all the shit he has done she will flip and put Unit-01 berserk mode in shame.

She was about to betray that vote of trust Misato had on her, entering the room where Misato was, Ritsuko saw how the captain slept like a log, and snored like if she had a chainsaw stuck on her throat, tied to all kind of machines checking her vitals and a IV stuck on her arm, blood flowing to her stream by that IV, sighing in resignation, Ritsuko stalked Misato, walking to the IV, taking the empty bag and replacing it with another sample of blood that matched Misato's own blood, but with a special something in it.

Something that Ritsuko hoped would not come to bite her later, after all orders of Gendo were in NERV, like commands of god itself, and she knew that this was she was doing would be not what she hoped, but orders were orders.

* * *

A new day had come in Tokyo-3, for Shinji it was a different day, he had a busy day ahead of him, if can be called busy, first on his list was to visit the hospital and pay a visit to Touji's sister, who he had left crippled after his first sortie in Unit-01, the fact that the little girl would be bound to a wheel chair made Shinji's heart clench and want to never pilot anything remotely mechanical, not even a car, it was because of him that the little girl almost died, it was because of him that now she would be forever bound to a wheelchair…

"_Is because of you that she is alive and not dead along with the rest of the world"_

And again that voice on his mind reminded him that he alone was responsible of the survival of the world itself, if he had refused to pilot Unit-01 in the first place, even with a wounded Rei in front of him, then Tokyo-3 would be a graveyard instead of another city that was built back from the ashes of the war post-second impact.

The voice on his head was something that he had always heard, but before they were whispers, whispers he could easily ignore, not anymore it seemed, because it was now speaking loud and clear, and with intentions of no stopping until Shinji did something…whatever that something is.

The second part of his agenda was to go to NERV and visit Misato, she was also hurt, more because of the radiation of the Jet-alone robot core that she had to shut down manually, reason why she was on bed on NERV and not on a hospital like Touji's sister was because Misato is a NERV officer, because of this she has special care on NERV medical ward, with top of the line equipment to 'heal ouchies' as she once told him on his official tour through the base.

The third part was more related to yesterdays discovery of the Iron Man armor, Tony Stark had been accounted as one of the many prominent victims of second impact, while it seemed to the public that he died as another person, now that Shinji knew that he was Iron Man it was obvious he was assassinated like other super heroes, but unlike them, Tony left his legacy to anyone to use, hopefully for good, in that Shinji was an at odds, he didn't knew if to bear the armor of the legendary Iron Man or just forget it ever existed and continue his petty life, after all he has not the makings of a hero if you look it that way.

Making enough food for Pen-Pen, and eating his breakfast, Shinji prepared himself both mentally and physically for visiting Touji's sister, knowing that it was his fault that she was in the hospital on the first place.

_**Two hours later, Tokyo-3 hospital…**_

A bundle of joy, there was no other way to describe Touji's sister, even in her crippled and wounded state she was like any other kid of her age, joyful, oblivious to the harshness of the world…

"I don't blame you" and obviously as blunt and honest as a punch on the face by Unit-01 can be, the ten years old Mai Suzuhara stated as she looked at one of the friends of her brother…

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, clearly surprised by her statement, "Accident happens, what makes them both destructive and constructive experiences is the ability to either learn of those accidents to not make them again or drown yourself in pity" Mai stated, making Shinji blink, "…Wha?"

"Shinji Ikari" Mai said, her eyes focusing on the Third Child, eyes widening when he saw that her pupils were fiery red, instead of brown, "Are you willing to bear the armor and do what is right?" she asked.

"…"

"Do you have what it takes to make a difference?"

"I…eh…uh…"

"Are you willing to use those great powers you now have…and its responsibility in using them?"

"Eh…uh…I don't know…eh…ah…"

"Hesitate…and people will pay the price of your failure" she said, suddenly slumping to the bed, taking small intakes of air, indicating that she was asleep, Shinji was so shocked by what she told him that he never noticed the strange red flicker of light that came out of her and went away of the room, to return to its newest host.

As for Shinji, he stared at the sleeping child that just spoke to him like some sort of deity handing him a divine mission and command, but that was kinda hard, after all Shinji was not the kind of person to do things like that, especially the ones regarding him to fight, true he was fighting the angels, but why? To gain approval of his distant dad? For fame? To find a purpose on his empty life? Or something else? He truly he didn't knew.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji left the room, walking away slowly and out of the hospital, suddenly he felt that visiting Misato might end with something similar, or worse.

He would cruise around Tokyo-3, not really willing to return to the empty home, Pen-Pen is not exactly the kind of company he seeks now…

Only to see how several ambulances and police cars whizzed past him at great speed, rounding a corner, Shinji saw why, one of the many banks on Tokyo-3 had been once again, target of the know meta-human criminal band known simply as 'Oni' or demon to anyone else, as usual the entrance of the bank had been all but shattered like if a battering ram had been used to break the crystal like doors and windows, the inside was less than safe, the ceiling spotted several random cuts, like of a person with several blades, but the floor was another story, it sported deep footprints that cracked the ground, even the asphalt of the street, the destruction inside carried deeper, surely to the vault entrance.

Looking around, Shinji eyes widened when he spotted the reason of the amount of cops and medics, the band, on their escape had caused a very serious accident, cars were either out of the road and very damaged, or stepped upon or cut into pieces by whatever that had escaped, to make matters worse there was elder people and children involved in the accident, the amount of people hauled around into the ambulances were the worse, while medics and paramedics tended those on the street.

"_Hesitate…and people will pay the price of your failure"_

Those words seemed to ring with more strength than ever, after witnessing the aftermath of uncontrolled and unopposed beings; Shinji wondered if the angels should be the only thing NERV should worry about.

"We need more firepower; we can't take those guys alone!" Shinji heard one of the officers exclaim, "How genius? we are cops, not the military, and most of the resources are focused on stopping the angels and those cleaning crews…man I wish the old heroes would return, we are already stretched thin in dealing with common delinquency" Shinji perked up at that.

"Captain America, the Hulk…"

"The Hulk was no hero; he was more a wrecking ball"

"Right now I settle with even Venom" there Shinji zoned off, looking at the scene, and then at the cops, lastly at the wounded people, the kids and elders in special, Shinji took a decision.

Turning around, Shinji went to the only place he knew that would give him what he needed…

* * *

"RITZZZZ!!!" the voice of Misato Katsuragi boomed all over the medical ward of NERV, making any person around to cringe for both the volume and anger with it.

Ritsuko thought that maybe, just maybe Misato had awoken and somehow had found out of the little thing she did to her, but to her defense it was all blame of Gendo, not that she could say that out loud.

Or perhaps she always woke up cranky, reason why Shinji seemed so afraid of woman, usually she and Maya have some sort of alluring magnet thingy on men, all but Shinji, who seemed afraid of woman…

As soon she entered Misato's room, her neck was constricted by a massive green hand, "RITSUKO I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR HEART OUT!!!" and the next she was now afraid out of her panties because instead of Misato receiving her with her massive lung capacity and loud screams, she was instead welcomed by a six to seven foot tall green skinned female with muscles any women would kill for, figure any woman would die for, a snarl that would scare the cajoles out of Gendo itself and it seemed in a rampage that matched Unit-01 already legendary capability to go berserk and tear anything a new one.

"M-Misato?" Ritsuko asked, her petty hands being no match to even wrap themselves on the wrists of the green woman, "Yes you mockery of mad scientist! You just turn me into the bride of Frankenstein!!!"

"Misato relax is not like that ACK!" Ritsuko tried to talk some reason into one of her oldest friends, she felt guilty into doing what she did to Misato, hell she felt guilty every time she had to lie to her or to anyone else, not to mention sending children to do war, a war they should be fighting themselves.

"Is not!? I woke up after nearly dying of radiation poisoning and the first thing I see is that I'm not longer E-cup, I have six packs and biceps of steel and to boot I'm green, GREEN!! Do you have any idea what is to wake up and suddenly discover you are no longer yourself!!" Misato snapped, her brown eyes were replaced long ago by an emerald tinted eye color, her hair, while still long and blue, now had spots of green here and there, the fact that the hospital gown did little to restrain her wider frame and was about to burst for her increased bust size did nothing to hide the fact that two section-2 agents were unconscious and bruised, Ritsuko noticed also that they had discharged their guns at Misato, surely at sheer surprise of seeing a green giant of a woman instead of the normal bombshell that is Misato, also she found that the guns of those two agents, along with the hands that held them were crushed, which showed one thing, along with the fact that Misato had her on a chokehold and above the ground, way above the ground.

"_It worked…it actually worked! If I come out alive of this I'm going to run more tests to see how strong she is compared to the other one" _Ritsuko thought as Misato began to apply more pressure on her neck, "I'm going to keep applying pressure until you decide to reverse it" Misato stated.

"Drop her down captain" Ritsuko for once in her life was glad to hear the voice of Gendo Ikari, it was obvious that he was there to inspect his little project in creating a human size bio-weapon using notes of a deceased nuclear scientist who was related with one of the most powerful meta-human know, the Hulk.

For a whole minute, Gendo stared at the emerald eyes of Misato, for a whole minute Ritsuko struggled for her escape of the iron grip of Misato without success…

"…Fine" Misato growled as she carelessly tossed Ritsuko to a wall like if she tossed a doll to the trash, Gendo didn't seemed to wince when Ritsuko's back crashed to the wall, making her cry in pain and bring several medical apparatus to her head when she tried to use them to stand up.

"I will not tolerate such blatant acts of violence captain Katsuragi, you're still a member of NERV under my command, act with dignity and decorum or you will find yourself out" Gendo said coldly, seeing how Misato growled at him before sighing and turning around to her bed, which now was too small to only act as a seat for her.

Not sparing a glance to the fallen Ritsuko, Gendo turned around, leaving the room, not even caring if the two section-2 agents were fine of about to kick the bucket.

As the automatic door closed behind him, Gendo turned to his former sensei and Deputy Commander, Kozo Fuyutsuki, "Success" was all Gendo stated as he walked away, Fuyutsuki behind him, but leaving a sigh along the way.

Inside the room, Misato waited to Ritsuko to regain her bearings, which were no longer than ten seconds later after Gendo left to ask her what happened, "Okay Ritz, I want to know what happened to me?" Misato asked serious tone of voice noticeable to the still groggy doctor.

"_No much, I just used a gamma irradiated blood sample, put it on your bloodstream and created a gamma monster like the Hulk on request of the commander to create his own private army of super powered Hulks to fight a cabal of secret political puppeteers in case they decide to remove him, no much" _Ritsuko thought with mirth, she was half-tempted to tell her that, but Ritsuko is not suicidal, no matter if she sleeps with the man whose wife soul resides on a 200 feet biomechanical doomsday machine that is prone to go berserk in any moment.

"The Jet-alone Misato, something happened to you during your exposure to the radiation, you were to about to become into a mindless monster know in the pre-second impact world as the Hulk, I had to take a rapid decision, either kill you before you lost control and the Hulk became alive again, or to try and save you with an experimental procedure…it worked…but with obvious side-effects" Ritsuko half-lied, Misato had barely survived her encounter with death, her blood was mostly contaminated with radiation, and she would be never able to give birth to nothing, the blood she had on the IV before Ritsuko replaced it was a special fluid that acted not only as blood but also as a special sponge that attracted the radiation into it, expelling it via normal ways, either sweat and urine without hazardous effects to anyone around.

"…Run to me that again" Misato said, clearly confused and shocked, "(Sigh) Misato, you became a meta-human"

* * *

Shinji didn't knew where to star in the first place to begin with, the base where he had found the armor was big, not as big as Geofront of something like that, but it was big enough to get lost if you didn't knew the layout of the place, to further his frustration, there was no indication that it existed some sort of advanced A.I. left in the base as a guide, Stark industries were know for several things, their weapons, their boss, the Iron Man, and of course the advancements on A.I. unlike the MAGI supercomputer, the A.I. Stark Industries used were highly advanced to their time, but it seemed that Tony had taken the precaution of not adding an A.I. that might go rouge or get hacked by the MAGI or someone else, and the one that had welcome him on his first trip to the base had been a temporal A.I. that the suit had installed and programmed to 'die' out once it had completed its purpose.

Yet he was still as lost as he first came into the base, with no idea where to look…

Until he decided to go to the place where he found the armor, there he found a console, right in the middle of the place, kicking himself for not noticing that when he returned, Shinji approached the console, hoping that perhaps it might help him on his quest.

He had originally thought of using the armor out of the blue, but he realized that while the armor was like a weapon, he was first, not trained and neither knew the armor itself, second, while the armor seemed to shrink to a size manageable so he can enter, he didn't had a power source to power up the armor, he really hoped that the armor didn't run on nuclear energy or its counterpart, a very long umbilical cord, EVA style.

Reaching the console, Shinji stared at the dust covered keyboard, nothing fancy…or as fancy it can get with Starktech technology, the keyboard and its keys were flat, in a black color with white letters and numbers, surely tactile technology that was used before second impact the screen, if could be called that was a square framed see trough glass, nothing fancy, although Shinji had to yet figure out how that thing was turned on.

"…Maybe if I press ENTER…" he muttered to himself, his index finger pressing the after mentioned key, his surprise was great when it actually worked, the console came to life, a blue glow being emitted of the white letters and some gaps, the glass began to glow as well, but with some difficulty considering it was all covered in dust, soon an image was displayed on the screen, one that Shinji could not believe.

On the screen he could see clearly, regardless of the dust a man kneeling, holding his stomach that was letting blood out of the gaps of his pressing hands, the man had dark hair and a goatee, towering the man was no one else but his father, Gendo, holding a pistol.

"_I'll ask one more time Stark…where is the arc reactor, where is the Iron Man armor"_

"…_Screw you…murderer"_

Shinji could not close his eyes when suddenly Gendo rose the pistol, aimed to the man and fire it at his head point-blank, killing him.

"_If you just saw this…then it means you are trust worth, that or you stumbled upon my little hideout" _the voice of the man made Shinji jump, looking at the screen, Shinji saw how the grisly image was replaced by the face of Tony Stark himself, the same Tony Stark his dad killed.

"_Whatever the case it is obvious what happened if you found this, I died, killed by Gendo Rokubungi, a week later after second impact when I found the truth about it" _the image of Tony said, Shinji suddenly blinked at that, did Tony meant that second impact was not a random angel attack he and Rei had been trying to prevent?

"…_The so called angel, Adam, was awoken by mistake, because of this, a great explosion rocketed the world, killing billions, this however could have been prevented if one, the Avengers were alive at the moment, and two, because Gendo seemed to have planned that out"_

"No…" Shinji muttered, did the recording mean that his dad, his own dad started the prelude to apocalypse? He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't…yet a part of him believes such thing.

"_He and I don't know who else found out the identity of several meta-humans, or better said almost all of the know meta-humans, bad guys included, whoever Gendo worked for, used the chaos of second impact to kill most of them on coordinated assaults when they were helping, or fighting bad guys that were using the chaos to cover their activities, in any case I found of this two days ago, and I'm sure those people found out, and send Gendo as their attack dog to find and silence me"_

Shinji just stared at the screen, not believing it for a second, it had to be a joke, it had to be!

"_I know my days are counted, so I placed my newest version of the Iron Man armor on a hidden bunker near a forest of the outskirts of Tokyo, and this tape was surely just send to that bunker without any way to trace it, I destroyed my Arc-reactor and any blueprint that might be able to recreated it, and now all that holds me to life is a sheer crude pacemaker that in two hours or more will fail, in any way I will die, but I will not give Gendo or those people my technology to be misused, to that end I have placed several safeguards"_

There Shinji perked up, now listening attentively at the recording of Tony.

"_First of all, I know what Gendo is planning, so I have set some measures, I know that his lover, Yui Ikari, daughter of one of those men Gendo serve, will have a baby, a baby that by the looks, will be part instrumental on the plan these people have, I don't know its name, or if it is going to be a boy or a girl, but whoever is listening this, please find the kid, show him this, he has the right to know that his father is a genocidal bastard that killed half of the world" _the Tony of the recording stated, making Shinji gulp, that part was already accomplished, not that he was willing to believe most of that.

"_Second, the armor I have stored on the bunker is one of a kind, I started developing it as a way to fight the Hulk if Banner was unable to hold it again, it has an unique gold titanium, Vibradium and Adamantium alloy that cover all the armor, so is pretty tough to damage, not even a tank shell can't damage it, even scratch it, I added several prototype weaponry on it also, prototype repulsion systems, wrist mounted micro missiles that can blow a tank into pieces, a minigun, an I mean it, a small wrist mounted minigun, shoulder mounted missiles among other toys that you will find out as you use it"_

Shinji actually blinked at that, the armor was a walking tank in the sense, not to mention it seemed able to hold an N2 mine easily, not that he was willing to find out that, taking a deep breath, Shinji continued to focus on the video.

"_Aside all that, the energy source should be a problem, I don't know if you have found a way to power it up, so at least try the chest plate, I promise you don't need to open yourself and add an arc-reactor to your chest to power it up, aside all that, well hopefully the money I was able to hide on phantom accounts will work in keeping the armor well stocked and maybe clean up the place a little, who knows, maybe when you deal with Gendo and anyone who dared to blow half of the world and kill all my friends you might build your own company…good luck, to whoever you are…the world is going to need you"_

With that the recording died out, but not Shinji's surprise after such revelation, Tony Stark had seemed confirmed a theory that most conspiracy people on the net seemed to broadcast all the times, the meta-humans, both heroes and villains were murdered using second impact as a front for covering it up, and by looks by shadow members of governments worldwide, not a random villain that seized the chance to remove any menace.

With a sigh, Shinji looked once again at the console, seeing it fully functional now, passing his hand on the dust covered screen, Shinji saw now clearly the desktop of the console, the thing seemed to react to touch, because it was obvious that a mouse wasn't needed, pressing his finger on the screen, to be more precise on an icon, Shinji saw how this one reacted, opening a window where it displayed an overall map of the facility, three places caught his attention of the rest, first some sort of training simulation room, the second a sick bay, the third a bathroom.

Thanking Tony for thinking in adding a bathroom, Shinji looked at the armor, then at the layout of the facility, focusing on the training hall.

"Well…guess I should start" he muttered to himself as he approached the glass where the armor was in, seeing how it opened when he approached it, Shinji decided to first wear it to see if it fits him, grabbing both armored gauntlets of the armor and putting them on, Shinji found surprising that the two pieces first were a little saggy at first, then it seemed to shrink to match his current arm size, "Damn…he was a genius" Shinji muttered, obviously referring to Tony and his ability to create things out of scrap into technological wonders.

Making some jabbing motions, Shinji suddenly extended his right hand, opening his palm, and mimicking a pose Iron Man used when he fired his traditional Repulsor beams, much to his surprise a yellow beam was fired of the opening on the palm of the gauntlet, making his recoil for the shot, falling to his butt, Shinji saw that the beam impacted on one of the walls, making a dent in it, "How the…" he muttered to himself, if Tony was correct then the armor should not work because there was no power source…

"Unless…I'm the source" it was a farfetched idea, but a valid one nonetheless, he healed at a normal human rate, unlike other teens, then it meant that he had another power, maybe something passive, like some sort of unlimited energy source on him, enough powerful to power the Iron Man armor, with that concluded, he came to a shocking conclusion.

"…I'm a living battery" a little crude conclusion, but one nonetheless, one that served to boost his already lowered self-confidence a little, but enough to him to realize that 1) he was not that useless as he first believed without the EVA, 2) he can pilot the armor perfectly then, 3) he can uncover…whoever caused the meta-human near extinction, but of course that meant fighting his dad, and while he had more self-confidence, it was not enough to motivate him and fight his father…at least not yet, and surely not until he finds more evidence of his dad's involvement with second impact and the death of the superheroes, a good lawyer could say that the video was just substantial evidence, thus discrediting any value of the video on a court.

As Shinji pondered what to do, he suddenly remembered something that Mai said to him, people would pay the price of his cowardice and hesitation if he didn't act, but one thing is saying it, other is doing it, and Shinji was not the kind of kid to actually dare without a proper plan or motivation, years of lack of self-confidence finally were visible in his short career as EVA pilot.

But then Shinji stared at his hands, now encased in the gauntlet, the single fact that he was wearing it meant that while still a kid lacking some self-esteem and confidence…still had potential to make a difference.

With a long sigh, Shinji approached the armor, and took a decision.

Five minutes later, heavy footsteps echoed the empty halls of the bunker as an armored red and gold humanoid walked towards the training room, slowly and with some hesitation, but grasping the basics of walking with an armor on, the circular dent on the chest of the humanoid along with its rectangular eyes glowing in an ominous blue.

* * *

The night on Tokyo-3 was dangerous, way too dangerous, more on the slums and parts were EVA fought, ruined houses, black streets, filled with criminals of all kinds, from your average shoplifter to the rapist and assassin, in that area known simply as Hell's Kitchen, as a homage and mockery to the original Hell's Kitchen of old New York, lived what people called scum, thieves, assassins, rapists, and to top the cherry, criminal meta-humans, all of the meta-human living there were roughly fourteen years old, but not all were criminals, some left their homes when their powers manifested in violent ways and sought a place to train and control their powers without harming people, other just went there to seek asylum in a world that they didn't simply want to be part of, the rest were teens with illusions of making it big with their powers, either using them to gain the money honestly, or ripping the hinges of a bank's vault and taking as many money sacks as they could, inflicting as much damage they can to the authority that is still unable to fight them properly.

But not that night, that night was different, on a warehouse, a group of criminals known simply as 'The gang' were getting their asses kicked by an unknown assailant, their handguns being unable to do something against the shield of such attacker, not even their buffest member was able to land a hit on the figure that at first look was female, and packed a nasty right hook, not to mention her bashing with the shield on their faces.

As the gunshots died out, so the will of the gang to fight more, in fact all their members were barely able to look, let alone stand and fight, only one of them, a young member could look well enough to see finally their attacked, and he didn't like a bit what he saw, in fact he believed they were lucky to be still alive after such attack coming of such attacker.

Brown long hair, crystal blue eyes and red lipstick, wide hips and a bust was all that identify her as a female, the rest was that got him scared, she had a blue mask that covered her head completely, only a gap for her hair to be out, on the back, holes on the ears and eyes, along with what seemed lenses attached to the holes on the eyes, two small wings were attached to the sides of the mask, above the ears, in white, along with a big white 'A' on the forehead part, a blue armor that seemed to be a chain mail covered her neck, her shoulders and chest, a white star in the middle of it, her belly was covered in a cloth with red and white vertical stripes, her arms right from the bicep was covered on a pure white cloth while her hands were covered by thick red leather gloves, a brown utility belt hung of her waist as blue skin tight pants covered her legs and red leather boots that made it to her knees complemented her attire, along with that, her left arm held a circular shield, four circular sections, one outer in red, the second in white, a third again in red and a central in blue with a white star decorated the shield.

"(pant) cap-Captain…America…ugh" the newest member of the band muttered as he fainted, finally succumbing to the pain on his body.

As for 'Captain America' she started at the thugs she knocked out cold, the police didn't dare to go to this portion of the city due to the high number of meta-human criminals, so in order to this guys to meet the law as mandated, she would hoisted them all there if needed, after all scum like them don't deserve to travel in patrol cars of armored vans to go to jail, better to hoist them like potato sacks and unconscious.

* * *

Shinji cautiously made his way towards his home, slowly because one he was tired, and two he was sore, one would imagine that training inside an armor made of the strongest metals would make you impervious to pain, that was not the case however, Shinji was rather new into the all piloting an armor, so he got kinda banged up in his first try, badly, between the missiles, the mechanical arms that mimicked tentacles, the 20mm Vulcan gun barrages and the human size robots, he didn't knew who hit him the worse, but at least he got a hang of the weaponry and how much punishment he can withstand, not to mention how much he has to train so he can actually think on hitting the streets and beat the criminals and uncover what truly transpired during second impact, maybe his dad was working for a bunch of crazy people, but what he didn't knew what for what purpose they started second impact, fame? Political power? There had to be a reason behind the murder of half of the population of mankind and most of the heroes and villains of the world.

Shinji reached for his keys and opened the door of the apartment he and Misato shared, "Shinji-kun you're back!" with a small smile, the Third Child thanked Kami that Misato was well, raising his sight, Shinji began to ponder Kami's view of 'fine' after seeing Misato, in all her green glory.

"…Misato-san?"

_**Five minutes later…**_

"So…now you're…green because Dr. Akagi was unable to save you?" Shinji asked, feeling more intimidated by Misato's sudden assets expansion than rather her muscles and height, truth to be told he had hear stories about the power of the Hulk, or better said the rampages of the Hulk, a berserker beast that had tore a new one to the US army one many times, had clashed with the heroes of the world also too many times, and was at that time, the equivalent of the current angel menace, although the Hulk human self, one Bruce Banner was found dead holding a woman with him, both with gun shots while a former general stood at the scene struck grieved and with a gun on his hand, the legend of the power of the Hulk never diminished with time and the shift of concerns, while the world before second impact was focused on progress, the world after second impact was focused on reconstructing.

And now Shinji was staring, with some apprehension, at the legacy of Bruce Banner and the Hulk, a Gamma monster of the likes of The Abomination and the A-bomb, but with the ability to think and ration as a human, not to mention the obvious enhancements she got, skin as hard as steel, if what she told him about not even feeling the bullets fired at her by two section-2 agents were true, enhanced strength, and obviously some enhanced stamina, adrenaline and anger.

On a bright note however, Pen-Pen seemed to adapt well to Misato sudden change, perhaps it was because both were now related on a way, Pen-Pen is a former experiment, and Misato's sudden transformation to this…She-Hulk form was the result of an experiment, making her and experiment as well.

Shinji in that moment pondered the idea of telling her of his findings, the image of an enraged Misato on a Hulk level rampage and clobbering Gendo to a wall like a bat, while appealing and alien to Shinji, was out of the question, Misato was still working on NERV, and the angels were still their main concern, so until they deal with the menace, Gendo is still needed, much to his irking, at least now he has more self-esteem than before, not that Gendo had helped much on that matter of course.

"So…what now?" Shinji asked, "Well Shinji-kun, besides the fact I will have to wear custom made clothes, and obviously I will have to wear my purple gym wear as pajamas, next week we get the Fifth child and her EVA out of America itself" Misato said, grabbing a Yebizu beer on her big hands, suddenly ripping the cover of it like if it was tissue paper and drowning the can on a sit, "I will also had to get stronger booze" she said as she let a very guttural burp, one that shook the apartment a little.

"A fifth…pilot…stronger booze?" Shinji asked, "Yep, forgot to tell ya that, we got currently five pilots at our disposal, Rei is the first child, Asuka Langley Sohryu of Germany is the second child, you are the third child of course, the fourth child is a kid that we still have to get the name, while the fifth come of America, one Mari Illustrious Makinami, half Japanese half American, most of her family have a military record, so she comes of a line of soldiers that date to WWII to 'Nam and Desert Storm, nothing nice if you ask me, but she is a good pilot, also she has her own EVA along with Asuka, her EVA is more a heavy combat type, unlike the standard EVA you and Rei pilot, also that EVA is also production type, the second in fact, Asuka's EVA is the first production EVA made, compared to your test type EVA or Rei's prototype, but Ritz surely will fill you further into that, I was paying more attention to my biceps" Misato said, making Shinji to sweat drop.

"_I guess I shouldn't be surprised, is Misato" _he thought, with a tired sigh Shinji walked to his room, "So…how was your day Shinji-kun?" Misato asked, "No much…I went to visit Touji's sister" Shinji said, making the green beauty to sigh, it was wide know in NERV that Shinji's only casualty while piloting Unit-01 had been Touji's sister, Mai Suzuhara, left paralytic at the age of ten, a sad story, but considering the inexperience of Shinji piloting and EVA it was still a surprise no one else had got hurt.

"Only that Shinji-kun…nothing else?" Misato asked, "No much" he lied, "I mean my life can't get hectic enough, I pilot a monster and now I live with a far relative of the incredible Hulk and a smart penguin" he stated, _"Oh yeah, and I own the Iron Man armor, the fortune of Tony Stark, a bunker and know who killed Tony Stark" _he mentally added, his response, even the mental one was weird beyond anything else he had ever done, maybe that self-esteem boost was doing him good, even a small one was doing wonders to him.

"Uh…well…how it went that?" Misato asked, "…it was…enlightening…good night Misato" Shinji said as he went to his room, leaving the green beauty on the living room, as for so said woman, she began to wonder how she was going to sleep, her bed was not going to give the cut, hell even sleeping on the floor didn't worked too much for her now.

"…I'm going to kill Ritz for this" she muttered as she ushered Pen-Pen to his fridge as she went to her room, maybe a good night sleep on her own apartment might clear her head.

* * *

"It was a success sensei" Gendo stated to his elder mentor, inside the most secured place, besides Central Dogma, on NERV, his office.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Banner's curse and the power of the Hulk is not something that should be toyed around, even if captain Katsuragi showed signs of retaining her rational mind like the pre second impact She-Hulk, nothing assure you that others will" Fuyutsuki stated firmly.

"The procedure is simple enough, a gamma enhanced blood transfusion to a compatible subject is enough, we will start selecting subjects from section-2 agents next week with the arrival of the Fifth child" Gendo stated firmly.

"The process of selection must be as hard as the one of selecting the EVA pilots, not to mention each one of them will be enhanced physically, you must selected mental apt candidates as well if you plan to carry out with this madness, I support you so far with manipulating and working with the committee goals until they no longer serve you, but one thing is tampering with them, other is tampering with the rage given flesh" the elder man stated with a frown.

"Irrelevant, without the armor and the reactor of Stark I have to recur to this, especially if we don't have either the super soldier formula to create our own super soldiers like Captain America" Gendo stated, "God Gendo, your playing with dynamite instead of fire, sooner or later it will blow at you, and I will not be there to pick the pieces" Fuyutsuki replied angrily, but keeping his cool somehow.

"When that happens old friend, the world will be one, free of worries, free of desire, and I will be with my Yui as a god until the ends of times" Gendo replied simply, "If the committee finds out they won't stand idle until you accomplish your goals, they have been arming meta-humans and training them when they no longer require NERV or you for that matter, don't overplay your hand Gendo…checkmate" the elder man stated as he moved the pawn near the king, a rook, a bishop and a knight surrounded the king in strategist positions, "Or you'll end as a downed king" with that the sensei of Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari walked away of the office, leaving a thoughtful Gendo staring at the board.

"_It doesn't matter in the end; as long as I'm with Yui once again…I will sacrifice the world to do so"_

_

* * *

_

_and there it is people, another chapter, things are starting to stir up a little, Gendo as usual is using people, Misato as usual is being Misato, and of course who cannot see the female Captain America, you all knew good old cap was coming along the ride, in next chapters i will start revealing who is who, and i'm sure you all will be itching to see shinji finally hit the streets, not to mention Misato and the others, but until then it will take time, now for something i have yet to do, omake time!!!_

**OMAKE: KAJI 'VS' THE SHE-HULK**

Kaji Ryoji is a man who has seen it all as a spy, working three ways is a very dangerous game, but one he his willing to play to find the truth, yes life in the college had been way too simple at that time, especially with Misato, straight woman, straight thoughts, straight fist aimed to his balls if he tried to take her beer after rocking the bed, that was by far a more dangerous task than spying for Gendo, for SEELE and for the japanase goverment without none of them finding out and icing him out, that and perhaps keeping Asuka away of his room, but what he was seeing was just plain new.

first the third child, Shinji Ikari, the rising star on the market world, especially on the technological department, founder of IKARI-PEN industries, he had become the youngest billionare on the world, Kaji could simply stare at the young billionare clad on formal clothes, with sunglasses, a cellphone on his hand and with his two bodyguards, Touji and Kensuke dress in black like section-2 agents, but surely armed with IKARI-PEN weapons.

then it was the fifth child Mari Illustrious Makinami...the girl clad in military clothes, the old pre-second impact US army clothes, a berret on her head as she read one of those comics about the heroes of yesterday like Captain America, whcih explains why she has a replica of the shield of the cap, hell even Asuka was wierded by the fact that her two fellow (and inferior) pilots were this...odd.

and just when he had believed he had seen it all, Misat had to come to him, with the grace of a rampaging rhino and with a purple one piece bathing suit that made her green skin outstand...

_"green skin?" _the spy thought as he finally saw misato in all her green and massive hot glory, "Kaji-kun!" she exclaimed as she hugged him, hard, the poor dude had no way to escape the 'hulk hug' of misato, "my you still are as good looking as you were before, but the unshaved look is...i don't know...so way before second impact" the green misato exclaimed as she set the gasping man on the ground, then focusing on Asuka, "Oh and look at this little sunshine, still as undeveloped as ever!!" she said without shame as she padded the head of the stunned asuka like if she was a small child, which was true considering the height difference bewteen both of them.

soon the she-hulk focused her attention on Kaji once again, nw lifting him by the ponytail, "Hey watch the dude!"

"Now Kaju-kun, i think you owe me a lot of make-up sex for my stupid breakup, yes i know i broke with you, but well guess what time is this"

"uh...the time to leave the atractively defenseless man alone?"

"Nope...is making up time...she-hulk style!" misato exclaimed, hoisting kaji like a sack of potatoes under her shoulder, then running to the edge of the carrier, leaping mightly and landing on the near ship which held unit-02.

meanwhile asuka stared with a loose jaw at the scene, not even noticing the wind picking up and flipping her dress, giving all a nice shot of her legs and panties...

"...misato-san legs are better" shinji declared, "Most definetly puppy-kun" mari replied as she continued reading, while shinji brought his cellphone to his ear, "yes...no...yes...no...no...no Pen-Pen you can't spend two million dollars on just fish and beer!! misato will kill us if she finds we hid that to her...especially with my...okay okay with OUR money"

* * *

_there you have it, till a next time people, Hypn0s signs off!!_


	3. 2: what make us fight?

_Hello my readers it is I! hypn0s! with another chapter of my newest fic, Superpeople of EVA: defiance!_

_now before anything, i want to thank Mike313 for clarifying things on his fics, i didn't knew or assumed, so if i offended him on a way I'm sorry and also i thank him for putting some things of my fic clear, that kind of reviews are the ones that make one to write better and improve, so without any delay I give you all the second chapter of my newest fic, enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: WHAT MAKE US FIGHT?**

_**A week later…**_

**SWOOMM!!**

Shinji ducked a metallic tentacle like arm that tried to punch him, taking two steps back, Shinji suddenly flew away as a barrage of 20mm were shot at him from behind, now in the air, the young Ikari surveyed the white cubical area that was the training hall, or as he decided to call it, 'the danger room' and with reason, is not every day that you train in a cubical room that has from the basic machinegun turrets and spikes that come out of the ground to humanoid robots, electrified floors and saws that come out of the walls, and especially with an impregnable armor that has more weapons than your average mercenary or The Punisher, also having a Vibranium, Adamantium and gold titanium alloy made armor helps a lot to survive the many levels of danger the danger room has set, including combat with multiple opponents and dodging.

A week after finding the armor, and of course the fateful transformation of his guardian on a knockout hot green skinned woman with now less shame, more muscle and of course more space to store beer in her stomach along with his food, Shinji Ikari started to see the fruits of his training with the armor, he was now better acquaintance with the functions of the armor, he was less prone to be send out flying because of the Repulsor beams shot out of the palms of his armored hands, he trend to scream less when he used the wrist mounted minigun on his right wrist, which was hard to do, who would imagined that it was so fun to turn the robots into scrap metal with barrages over barrages of bullets? Not him, comes to show how deprived of fun things he was before.

Also he found himself less saying sorry, more every time he uses the micro rockets and blasts a robot sky high, his 'sorry' saying was a reflex out of years with an uncle and a aunt that blamed him for…well pretty much everything, and of course he found his new passions, flying with the armor on courses to train his reflexes and steering ability, cleaning and tuning his armor once a training is over, reading all that needed to know about the armor so in a future he was able to fix it if it damaged on battle, and of course reading the files of Tony regarding the heroes he met, so far Shinji has to update them all because in the list all were listed as alive, so he had taken the task of putting the final status of the heroes, most of them were dead or MIA, mostly dead than MIA, just Spiderman and The Thing were so far MIA, which speaks monuments of the amount of heroes that died during second impact, or the villains that also died, the only villain he had put so far on the MIA list was Magneto, the rest of the file was for some reason corrupted, so only the nickname of the villain and his picture was visible of all the file, unlike the one of the Green Goblin, AKA Norman Osborn.

But the week was not filled alone with training to his soon to be break into the streets as the armored defender, so far he had only one Synch test, in which Dr. Akagi seemed…taken aback by his rise on the synch ratio, is not all in the mind, if you feel well with yourself then good things start to happen, which was happening, he rose on his Synch test well, Rei remained with the same points, while Misato was so happy because of that, she invited him for some dinner, which turned to be ramen, but of course in her current state, and clad in her usual uniform, now fashioned to hold her bigger frame, and of course increased appetite and lack of shame, it was obvious that she would get the attention of many, more because 1) her dress showed a lot of cleavage and leg, 2) her sheer height, abnormal to an average woman will catch the attention of anyone, and 3) who cannot hope to not look at the green skinned bombshell talking with a boy that is smaller, skinny and meek than herself, especially at night on one of the most illuminated districts of Tokyo-3, the commercial sector, maybe because her uniform screamed 'I'm with NERV, you owe me your lives for fending that angel' or because a man had tried to mug her, only to end with a broken arm and overall broken legs send a message to all, don't mess with the green gal.

Broken of his thoughts, Shinji suddenly dived towards the robot that had fired a laser beam at him, barely missing him by an inch, the armored Ikari, like a missile, crashed towards the robot that was turned into scrap by the impact of a high tech armor flying as fast as Misato driving her Renault, while Shinji emerged of the small crater he made upon impact rather unharmed, looking at the other three robots, Shinji narrowed his eyes, his blue HUD already locking the three robots as targets for his micro missiles.

With a burst of a controlled Repulsor beam from the soil of his legs, Shinji rushed at the closest robot, that one rose its arm to punch Shinji's armored face, only to Shinji to duck and uppercut the robot, ripping the head of the machine with a vicious hit, then his left palm met the torso of the robot, a beam tearing a hole on the machine and sending it towards the wall, a second robot rushed to Shinji, launching a roundhouse kick at the new Iron Man, rising his right arm Shinji blocked the strike rather easily, then shrugged the robot away as the third machine tackled Shinji with enough strength to make him stagger a little, but only a little, and not even stun him, Shinji brought both of his hands together, and like a hammer he impacted the back of the machine, breaking it like tissue paper, the lower part of the robot fell as the upper one lost its grip on Shinji's waist, only to be kicked on the face by an armored boot, the second robot was able to recover only to be blasted away by a blue beam that emerged out of Shinji's chest plate, more precisely the circular core on it.

Seeing that his mechanical strength was a little overkill for the common thugs and some fragile meta-humans, Shinji decided that his Repulsor beams and the fact that most attacks were useless against his armor would suffice to render any opposition mute and make them surrender, if he had to cross paths with more powerful meta-humans…well there is nothing that says 'I'm stronger than you' better than a right hook of the Iron Man itself, and if that didn't work, well for something he had the Uni-beam.

Yet he was still not hitting the streets, why? Because of Captain America that's why, it still surprised Shinji, Misato and to an extend even his father and Fuyutsuki when three days later after Misato's transformation into her current form, news cast reported that a FEMALE Captain America, with his legendary shield an all was wandering the slums of Tokyo-3, hitting gang after gang there, it was with the capture of a relative weak meta-human gang composed basically of your average meta-human capable of shooting beams of their eyes, hands and other body parts, but lacked training, and were took down rather easily by the legendary hero, now made female, people were whispering who was the new Captain, after all the original was reported dead on a fight with the equally dead Red Skull, and most believed that the shield was lost in the chaos of the second impact cataclysm, well now it seemed the shield was not so lost, and the legacy of Captain America was not so dead, because the man…or woman behind the mask is still as honorable and respectful as the original Captain America.

On a side note, Gendo seemed…angry, really, the Supreme Commander of NERV, upon hearing the news and seeing the image of the new Captain America apparently lost it…or Gendo's equivalent of losing it, turn red of anger and let one single curse.

"_Sunova…"_

Which was followed by more curses, all in his cold tone of voice, how he pulled that out is still a mystery, Shinji actually toyed with the image of the reaction of his father once Iron Man appears…the image of Gendo's head exploiting like a nuclear bomb, mushroom cloud included was…funny, disturbingly funny.

Ending his final training session, Shinji exited the danger room, taking the helm out of his head, and taking a deep breath, the Third Child upon reaching the main hall began to strip himself of the armor piece by piece, setting it on the display where he found it the first time, gladly now the hall was clean, pristine, while it still lacked furniture and some plants, and water to make the fountain that he recently found there and he assumed was some sort of chair with a fancy decoration because of the dust, it was a great improvement that when he found it a week ago.

The wonders you can do with a feather duster, a pair of metallic boots with the ability to make you fly and some water to clean the glasses can do is still astonishing.

* * *

"Are the candidates ready?" Gendo asked, overlooking at a dozen of men of section-2 that were handpicked by Ritsuko herself to conduct the experiments of the 'Gamma soldiers' as it was dubbed, all men were on their underwear, not that Ritsuko hasn't seen a guy naked before, but by the smile on her face, it was obvious she was licking what she was seeing so far.

"Yes commander, although I have my reserves, Misato was already exposed to radiation, maybe that enable her to adapt to the sample" Ritsuko said, not caring to the men around her to hear, after all they were completely filled in what's gonna happen to them, and what their role would be.

"Irrelevant, the experiment will go on" Gendo stated as he left the lab where Ritsuko was working on, in the halls he met Rei instead of his former sensei, not that he was mad about that but…

"First child, there are no Synch tests scheduled today, your presence here is welcome yet not required" Gendo stated seriously, he knew that Rei's presence in Geofront was something odd, especially since no angel was going to come in the long run, not at least until the second child would come along with his package.

"I heard the Fifth child will come today, I just decided to come and welcome my new comrade" Rei stated as she looked at the man that had raised her, that had given her life and purpose…

"You do not decide First Child, you obey and act, nothing else…yet I feel it would do good for some early relation between you and the Fifth Child…I want you speak badly of Shinji" Gendo stated.

"Why?" Rei asked, ignoring the slight, and I mean slight surprise of Gendo after such question, _"Rei never asks why, she only obeys me without questioning…must be missing her medication, never trust that faux blond to do the job of a man" _Gendo thought as he stared at Rei, "Why is inconsequential, you will do as told, understood?"

"…Acknowledge" she said as she walked away, Gendo let a mental triumphant smile as he walked onto his office, never noticing the dark look of Rei, _"Think what you want of me…but I'm far different now"_

* * *

"SO Shinji-kun, what do you think of Unit-05?" Misato asked, her custom made clothes actually being barely able to hold her massive frame, well at least it beats the crap out of going out there with a purple one piece bikini, not that she minds.

As for Shinji, he stared at the 'EVA' if can be called like that, unlike Unit-01 and Unit-00, Unit-05 is different, and that is putting it bluntly, instead of two normal legs, Unit-05 has four crab like mechanical legs, all ending in wheels, painted in green olive, while the torso and shoulder pylons of Unit-05 remained standard like with the other EVA but in silver and black for the torso and the shoulder pylons, the hands of such unit were greatly replaced, the right hand being a jousting lance, while the left hand was for the lack of better words, a crabs claw, and EVA size claw, nothing to sneer about, the painting of the arms, like the legs was in a green olive, while the head sported a red visor, he dared believe that the shoulder pylons were usually the Prog-knife is store was replaced with long range weaponry, to compensate the lack of Unit-05 to bear long range weapons, and no, the lance doesn't count as long range weapon because is attached to the EVA.

"Is…weird" Shinji confessed, "Is American made Shinji-kun, you know how practical they can be, they had the videos of your battles with the angels, added that with the eggheads working in the thing, they thought that giving the machine a lance, pincers and two huge Vulcan guns attached to the shoulder pylons along with missiles is a good idea for combat, along with four mobile legs with tires, that thing must move fast" Misato exclaimed.

"Yeah…so who is the pilot?" Shinji asked, "Me" Shinji then turned to see the source of the voice, a female, surely of his age, brown hair tied in two piggytails, crystal blue eyes, a blue hair band around her head, red framed glasses, a white buttoned shirt with a green tie, a red skirt with blue square patterns all over it, black socks that seemed to reach to her thighs and white sneakers.

"This is Mari Illustrious Makinami, our new pilot" Misato introduced, Shinji was amazed not because he was so far the only male pilot of the Evangelion series, but because how well Mari seemed to take Misato's look, hell not even the bridge bunnies had been able to get use to see Misato turn green, strong and basically a model of fitness…although Makoto seemed to praise her new looks, but with some reservations, it seemed that the rumors of what she did on the city to that mugger reached NERV faster than an angel seemed to gain the upper hand.

"Mari-san, this is Shinji Ikari, the Third Child and pilot of Unit-01, and so far our only line of defense until Rei recovered" Misato confessed and Shinji couldn't disagree, he had killed three angels so far, albeit the first he had no memory of what he did, the second was more like 'I die and you go with me' kind of thing and the third had been with the aid of Rei and a big gun, the Jet-alone doesn't count because Misato had done the hard part, getting inside the reactor and shut down the thing, he had only to hold it and stall it so it didn't reach Tokyo-2 and Tokyo-3.

"So I heard" the girl said with a smile, walking to Shinji, who got eye wide when she closed to him, too much and…smelled him?

"You smell good…" she began, "See Shinji-kun, I told you some cologne would do you good" Misato boasted loudly, "Smell of LCL" Mari added, shutting Misato and making Shinji to blush red as the armor he now owned, _"Oh joy…a girl with LCL fetish" _Misato thought, "Uh…you know that LCL taste like blood…right?" Shinji asked.

"Yes…that's why you smell good" Mari replied, freaking Shinji, _"…A girl with blood fetish! Must get her away of Shinji-kun"_

"Pilot Makinami" Misato mentally thanked the opportune intervention of Rei because she was half-tempted to grab Shinji and test how really powerful her jumps were now.

"…And you are?" Mari asked, "She is Rei Ayanami Mari-san, the First Child and pilot of Unit-00" Misato declared, seeing her chance of escape with Shinji out of the chick with LCL fetish…

"_Captain Katsuragi, Pilot Ikari, __Pilot Makinami, Pilot Ayanami, you are required in the bridge"_

Only to be thwarted by the importune voice of Maya via loudspeakers, with a mental curse, Misato, Shinji, Rei and Mari, their new addition walked to the bridge in a very awkward silence, one that was followed by the gaze of Mari to Shinji, the blushing of that one, and the grinding of something, that something later turned to be Misato grinding her teeth, not in jealousy, but more in slight anger, after all Shinji was the target of the LCL fanatic girl.

"_Then why she doesn't ogle to Rei? She has more LCL than ten Shinji combined" _

At their arrival to the bridge, Shinji slightly tensed up at the sight of Gendo as usual, on top of all of them, like if he was a god overseeing them all, like ants, he was half-tempted to yell killer and point at him while at it, but it would do no good, he needed to act with caution, and without rising suspicious at all, if Gendo dared to execute Tony Stark like that because he didn't gave him the Iron Man armor and the Arc-reactor, the reason Tony didn't die and source of power for the armor, then who know what he will do to him if he finds out he owns the armor and knows the truth about what happened, nothing good he supposed.

"With the arrival of the Fifth Child, it has been decided that she needs to be updated of the events so far so she can be ready when the real menace attacks again, Captain" Gendo simply said, his cold voice booming all over the bridge, making Shinji and Misato to sigh at the same time, that was going to be a long, long briefing to Mari, so much for a welcome, at least she didn't come while an angel was attacking like Shinji.

Of course no one noticed the look of annoyance of Rei, and the change of expression of Mari upon seeing Gendo and Fuyutsuki.

_**Two hours later…**_

Shinji made his way to his room, after the long briefing that Misato had given to Mari regarding the angels attacking, and the three sorties of Shinji inside Unit-01, including his near death experience with the fifth angel, along with him adding what he knew about angels, which was little, more regarding their AT-fields and how strong they were, it was declared that Mari, for now on would be deployed with Shinji while Rei remained on stand-by, the obvious close quarters capabilities of Unit-05 and agility given by the four legs and wheels, along with Shinji's like to use guns an engage at long range made them kinda of a good team…sort off.

The next thing Shinji knew after the briefing was that Mari, somehow, was able to talk her way into Misato's apartment, like him, she was to live on the slums, right where Rei lived, not a good place to live, especially to a lonely girl, he didn't knew how Rei was able to live there in the first place, or how he was able to get out of there, but now, because of their new roommate, Shinji's room was now placed on a small closet that was empty because Misato didn't had nothing to store there, luckily, although Mari had offered Shinji to share the room, he had refused, one he is a dude, two he is a dude with abnormally low levels of libido, three he is a dude with abnormally low levels of libido living with a green bombshell and a LCL loving girl, now sum all that in him sleeping together with her on the room and he has a proverbial nightmare…that and he is still shy with girls.

As he rested on his futon on his now small room, seeing his school uniform hung of a perch on the wall, and some boxes containing his belongings, and his cello, Shinji wondered how tomorrow he would fare as the Iron Man, tomorrow he was going to test his training on combat, real live combat, with lives on the line, he had to be on the top of his game…or people would pay the price if he failed, besides he had to remind himself one little thing, no one knew he was Iron Man, so he could act all strong and brave and macho while at it, the wonders a super powered armor does to his self-esteem are quite amazing.

_**The next day…**_

Mari woke up with a very…welcoming smell filling nostrils, unlike LCL, this was a sweet smell, one that awoke her appetite and made her stomach grumble, with a yawn, the Fifth Child woke up, her short nightgown replacing her normal attire, looking around, Mari spotted her belongings safely tucked on a corner, she had to unpack and hide her most sensitive things under her bed, if the rumors of what she heard about the Second child were true, then she couldn't trust the room's closet, the bag she brought to place under her bed would do to hide her other set of clothes, but the shield was going to be hard to hide, hard, but not impossible to.

Leaving the room, Mari was assaulted by a plethora of aromas that made her stomach grumble more, licking her lips, she saw Misato stalk her room as well, a white shirt and yellow shorts being her pajamas and barely holding her assets, not that Mari was envious, she had her own set of surprises, for a girl of her age she had perfect shape of toned muscles, something Misato noticed as well, but Shinji was unable to, maybe because he was more focused on something else.

"Good morning Misato, Mari-san" Shinji called, making Mari look up, only to spot Shinji already dress, washed and with an apron, cooking breakfast, "Forgot to tell ya…Shinji-kun knows how to cook…trust me you will be hooked to his cooking once you taste it" Misato said, ripping a Yebizu beer cleanly and drowning its contents in a sit, Mari found that rather…amazing.

Truth to be told she was already amazed that Misato, with her current physique hasn't broke the floor she was standing on…or a group of people with torches had tried to attack her on the street, maybe being attacked by 200 feet tall monsters once a month and having meta-human criminals and teenagers with the same kind of powers was toning down the fear of people to the different…if only that had happened before second impact perhaps the world would have been a better place there, instead of a world torn between factions, tragedy brought together a world divided.

Taking a fork, Mari aimed it to the scrambled eggs in the plate, eggs, bacon, bread, coffee and juice, a traditional American breakfast…thankfully there was nothing as traditional in the table now, she is having breakfast with a green woman who is drinking beer faster than a formula-1 car burns gas made by a meek kid that without previous training defeated three angels…

"Wark!!"

"Here you go Pen-Pen, freshly made"

Oh and who can forget the 'pet', not a dog, not a cat, a penguin, a damn penguin…one that drinks like a normal person…and drinks beer like Misato.

With a shrug, Mari took the first bite of the breakfast…

"OMG this is delicious!! Puppy-kun marry me!!" she exclaimed as she practically devoured the food in front of her, "Already with pet names are we? Shinji-kun you sly dog, you work fast" Misato teased, making the boy to blush as he worked on her bigger breakfast.

"So…why dressed so early? School restarts tomorrow, you still have a day to vegetate on the TV" Misato asked, "I got…to do some stuff Misato, important stuff…to me at least" Shinji said, making Misato raise an eyebrow, "Okay, as long you don't try to run away" Misato said seriously, the commander had been serious on that part, one more attempt of Shinji to run away and he was out…permanently.

"I won't…I got important things to do here…very important" Shinji said as he served Misato her jumbo breakfast, tossing the empty can of beer aside, Misato, like Mari and Pen-Pen, attacked the food in front of them like if it was a defenseless prey and they were hungry and vicious T-rexes.

"I don't know what's the fuzz about" Shinji muttered as he took a bite of his breakfast, "Is not the big deal, it tastes the same to me"

* * *

"Its progressing slowly" Gendo muttered as he stared at the still mutating men that Ritsuko had used for the 'Hulk' experiment with a scowl, time was a factor in his plan, he could not delay at all, he had his scenario already planned, delays were deadly to his scenario, but yet again any kind of menaces not foreseen for his or the committee scenario was deadly.

"I told you this would take time, none of their blood types matches the blood sample used on them, their bodies are rejecting the blood" Ritsuko stated, "And Then why I see green patches on them and muscle mass growth?" Gendo asked coldly.

"I said their rejecting the blood, so the irradiated blood is making its way inside, by force, I'm surprised they are still alive as it is, Misato's transformation was fast and painless because the blood used on her was compatible with her blood type, but with them…do not be surprised if they go crazy by the pain at the end of the procedure" Ritsuko reminded.

"Inconsequential, all will go according to plan, continue Ritsuko, make sure they are ready soon" Gendo stated finally as he began to walk away.

"You're just saying that to me because a new Captain America was sighted…you never foresaw that didn't you?" she asked with a smirk, "…No…but I do foresee her death" Gendo replied as he walked away, leaving a thoughtful Ritsuko, "What did you meant by that?"

_**In Gendo's office…**_

"…Using innocents to draw Captain America?" Fuyutsuki is an integral man, with morals, with believes, one of the reasons he had not come to fully trust Gendo was because the willingness of so said man to use people, even innocent and unrelated people to his ultimate goal, in every fashion, the death of half of the population of the world is testimony enough to how lengths he is willing to go to achieve what he desires the most.

"Yes…right now we are at a critical moment sensei, I will not allow anyone to interfere, no one" Gendo replied, lowering a cell phone to the desk, the call already made.

"And if let's say Misato interferes, or Shinji, he is a teenager, in any moment he will start developing powers like others, he never healed faster than other teens, he will get powers, and when he does that I assure you Gendo that he will use them, nothing like having power to boost his damaged self-esteem and confidence…then what?"

For a moment Gendo remained silent, looking at Fuyutsuki, his tinted glasses hiding the glare he had directed to his former master.

"…If that happens, once the Dummy Plug System is fully functional…I will eliminate him…no one will stand in my way"

"Yui won't like it"

"Once she finds out what she did for her she will understand…I sacrificed so much for being with her again, I will not allow anyone to stand in my way…not even the Third Child"

* * *

"Puppy-kun left rather fast" Mari muttered as she sat on the sofa alongside Misato, but unlike the still short dress captain, Mari was already dressed as usual, "Must be something important to him to leave…at least he washed the dishes" Misato exclaimed as he turned the TV on, Mari could hear how the poor sofa groaned under the massive weight of Misato's new form, she had seen pictures of Misato before the accident, and truth to be told, the true extend of the transformation was slowly sinking in into Mari's mind.

"Considering how he was described in the dossier I got of him yesterday I'm surprised how he acted today, he was described as meek, shy and overall antisocial" Mari replied, "Well, I think he is improving, I mean he was quite messed up by his old man, can you believe he was called like some sort of hired hand or worse? By his own dad?" Misato asked.

"Not really…the reputation of Gendo Ikari precedes him, even in America Misato-san, my commander of NERV on North America warned me to watch my back…people who tend to annoy Gendo Ikari trend to…vanish" Mari said seriously.

"Not that I can' blame ya Mari-Chan, hell I had to work with him before Shinji-kun arrived, I'm glad he didn't turn just like him" Misato stated with mirth, "Who can end up like Gendo?" Mari questioned, "I don't know…" Misato confessed, changing channels until she left it on the news, truth to be told, after second impact there was very few new shows, the very few soap operas transmitted were all pre-recorder before second impact, only news and sports, mainly western American Football and Boxing matches was the only thing new transmitted, and only in selected times.

"_This is Channel 7 ACK! Oh god that nearly hit me!!"_

The sudden boredom of Misato and Mari was replaced rather fast when the news channel began to transmit what seemed to be only described as a warzone…in the mall.

"Oh no way" Misato exclaimed, seeing one of the spots where she bought her clothes to be actually turned into a warzone by whatever was attacking the mall.

"_About five minutes ago, the meta-human gang knows as simply 'Oni' and its members began to attack the mall in what can be described as a random attack that totally diverts of their usual hits to banks WHOA!!!"_

**BAMM!!!**

Misato actually tensed up when she saw the remains of an engine car to be tossed at the news crew, currently such crew, and the police were outside the mall, in the parking lot, there she spotted a mole of a man, massive in height and muscle width, dress in a grey shirt and grey sweatpants with grey boots, and some sort of worker helmet painted in grey with…a makeshift horn attached to it.

"Rhino" Misato muttered, staring at the meta-human mockery of the original rhino of New York and had been one of the many enemies Spider-Man had made along with Scorpio, The Green Goblin and Doctor Otto Octavius, AKA Doc Ock, unlike the current Rhino, the former had always wore a exo-skeleton that augmented his already incredible strength, this one on the other hand was one of the meta-humans that were kindly called 'bruiser' kind, gifted with inhuman strength and stamina, most of them had their strength tripled, had added resistance to most weapons, the most extreme cases were the ones were they could shift their bodies structure into something that added more strength, or in the case of the current Rhino, had massive muscles for massive strength.

"_The attack was unprovoked and seems not destined for stealing something, it has been reported that several civilians are reported hostages of the second in command of the Oni gang, Akira Sakuraba, AKA Lady Deathstrike, while the police has been unable to pass The Rhino…"_

There Misato turned off the TV, narrowing her eyes at the news, the police was obviously not fit for combat such high category meta-humans, hell in fact not even the JSSDF forces could do something without losing men at an frightening rate.

"_The Rhino, Lady Deathstrike and the leader of the Oni gang simply know as Titanium Man, have been a terror for Tokyo-3 and banks in general for their attacks and brutal escapes, in the year prior to the gang's forming, at least 25 police officers have died on the line of duty in the past year, 75 police officers have been incapacitated, over 100 civilians have been wounded gravely and they have generated over 10 million yen on damages to property, from cars to edifications, the Oni gang, mostly formed on meta-humans with sub-developed powers and mostly composed by teenagers have caused chaos like no other, this being their most recent and first act of terrorism…"_

There Misato turned the TV off, narrowing her eyes at the news that came, the Oni gang had been a problem in Tokyo-3 even before they began taking meta-humans in, once an average pickpocket, turf defending and misfit filled normal human gangbangers, the Oni gang had been a terror for people in the night, especially in alleys or pedestrian bridges, but with the arrival of the after mentioned meta-human, Lady Deathstrike, Rhino and Titanium Man, things changed, many teenage meta-humans with just awaken powers and who runaway of their homes for fear were accepted into the gang, the power of an unaccounted amount of meta-humans in the gang was something to their favor, that way they moved onto the big leagues, robbing banks, jewelry stores, fancy cars, even armored cars that carried bags of cash to banks were targets to them, and always the result was the same, destruction, utter destruction and wounded people.

Misato has always despised the gang, even before joining NERV she had heard stories of such gang ruling Tokyo-3 with an iron fist, one of her former coworkers that moved to Tokyo-3 was mugged and beaten for resisting the assault, thankfully was a guy, had been a woman…she shuddered at that thought, no woman, despise how you might hate any woman, deserves to suffer the ultimate desecration.

Misato at one point when becoming captain had toyed with the idea of using NERV resources to help the local cops into subsiding the meta-human gang, but considering that NERV had to focus on the angel menace, and truth to be told she hated the angels with a passion for once, killing her father, two for causing such a severe trauma that stole her childhood, three for forcing kids into fighting them and four for attacking them with the only purpose of extinction of the human race in their minds.

But now…Misato had the power, Ritsuko had put her into all kinds of tests to see how far her transformation was in terms of strength and stamina, and see if it hampered her work on NERV, besides having skin as thick as the hide of a rhino, a healing factor that made her basically immune to all kinds of diseases, Misato had an incredible amount of stamina, so much that she could run for longer periods of time, not only that, her muscles became super dense, making her faster and stronger than any know Bruiser meta-human know so far…even more than rhino.

Add that now to her desire to go to the mall and clobber the Rhino and the Oni gang to a bloody pulp and of course her training in combat, the rank of captain was earned with sweat and hard work, not by looks like many believe.

Besides, unlike some NERV staff might believe, she considered her new powers a blessing, in a way, so far she had send two kids to fight enemies in battles that could easily be their last on doomsday machines, she has always felt that she should be the one piloting the EVA, not kids, not them especially not Shinji, she has grown attached to the kid, and who wouldn't, considering his pained past tied to the monster he pilots and with the man who is not only his dad, but his boss also, if she couldn't fight the angels, then at least she could fight the enemies of her size so anyone can live on a safer city.

And truth to be told, she had been raised with the stories of the likes of Captain America and Spider-Man, heroes, she wanted, as a child, to be like them, to fight bad guys, now she had the chance, well at least she wouldn't have a secret identity, being the only green skinned woman on all Tokyo-3 has its disadvantages.

With that now in mind, Misato stood up, not noticing that Mari was not with her, marching to her room and closing the room, Misato changed to the only set of clothes that so far didn't need so much customization and she didn't need to wear to work.

Three minutes later, Misato left her room on a white ballet like tights with purple trims over it, white boots that once were too big to her to wear once, now they weren't, and purple gloves that as her boots, had been too big for her hands, now they weren't, the fact that the clothes showed her toned legs, her butt and bust in a way that left little to none to the imagination of the viewer…was good for Misato, as far as she remember, none of the former female heroes had wore what can be called baggy clothes, let alone armors, most clothes were revealing or skin tight jumpsuits that were like second skins to the body fit female heroes.

"Okay…Huh?" Misato suddenly saw one thing lacking on the house, "Mari?" she asked, looking around, with a sigh Misato walked to the room of Mari, seeing the door closed, but not locked, "Mari…" Misato began, opening the door, "I'm going out, don't wait for…me…whoa…" Misato said, looking slightly shocked at Mari, working her way into a blue jumpsuit with red and white stripes on the middle, also noticing a shield near.

"…No way…" Misato said, seeing how Mari changed to red, to white in a second, her face expressing the shock Misato had also, "...You're…Cap?" Misato asked, seeing how Mari took a deep breath…just to sigh, "Yes…" was all Mari replied…

"…Cool then! dress up fast we gotta stop those guys" Misato said, closing the door, leaving a slightly shocked Mari, one that recovered three seconds later and dressed up as fast as possible, making sure she didn't mess her suit or left her mask bad placed.

Any resident of the building, which were barely enough to fill even half of the building total capacity, had decided to look outside, they would have spotted a green skinned woman jumping like no human is capable off, on her back a blue dressed woman with a round shield tied to her left arm.

But both didn't know that the attack on the mall was not the only attack at the moment…

* * *

What was stopping him? What in Kami's mighty name was stopping him?

He had trained for this moment, he had studied the armor so he could fight to its full potential, he was ready, and dammit he had even a motive, stopping his father…that wasn't enough?

Shinji stared at the Iron Man armor, his natural brown eyes staring at the holes that supposedly were the eyes of the armor, the serious and stern look of the armor was something not even Gendo itself could hope to accomplish without a serious plastic surgery…made by a butcher.

"What is stopping me?" he muttered to himself, bowing his head and closing his eyes…

Only to open them and blinking when he saw that he was no longer on the bunker, but on a train wagon, seated on one of the chairs, and he wasn't alone, spotting on the other side of the wagon he saw Mai Suzuhara, clad in that overgrown hospital gown that made it pass her ankles, seated right in front of him, looking at him oddly.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, really concerned by the fact of another person on the train wagon, "I…uh…I'm Shinji…S-Shinji Ikari" Mai gave him a blank stare, "Uh…EVA pilot…your brother's friend…" still the blank stare.

"_Okay Shinji, be a man…face the consequences of your acts" _and even in that odd wagon 'world' the voice on his 'head' persisted, but unlike other chances where it had presented itself, Shinji, for once, listened at it.

"I…kinda put you on the hospital" he confessed, "…Oh…oh…ohhh" Mai replied, realization dawning to her, "You were the pilot of the big scary purple robot" she said, "Uh…is more than a robot, is kinda part robot part organic" Shinji replied, struggling for the words that Ritsuko had drilled to him when he asked her what it was an Evangelion in reality, the struggle part because he was talking with an ten year old girl who he put on a wheel chair for the rest of her life.

"Eh?" was her only reply, soon an awkward minute fell on the wagon, more because the person who put her on the hospital, and the girl he put on the hospital were currently on an empty wagon, talking, "So…what are you doing here?" Shinji asked.

"Dunno" she began, "When I take a nap I end up here…I hate it, this place I mean, is so…lonely" Mai replied, Shinji saw how Mai moved her legs as she spoke, "Your legs…you can move them" he said surprised, "Yeah…maybe I am dreaming, that's why I can move my legs here" she replied, looking at her moving legs, taking a deep breath she looked at Shinji.

"So…you're my baka's brother friend eh?" she asked, "Yeah, kinda complicated relation, first he tried to beat me up for putting you on the hospital"

"Yep, Touji and his macho hormones alright" she exclaimed, "Then he and Kensuke ended up on the battlefield where I was battling an angel, got inside my EVA and saw me fight there" Shinji replied, "After that-uh-it was pretty much a friendship, odd one but one" Shinji replied.

"Oh…kinda complicated" Mai said, "Yeah…so…have you come to visit me?" Mai asked, "Yeah…but you were asleep" Shinji said, "Oh…well…so…how does it feel? To pilot that scary robot?" she asked, "Eh…scary…but slightly fun…is like you felt all the robot feels" if Ritsuko ever hears him referring to the Evangelion as a robot she would surely berate him for making such a mistake, but since she wasn't around…

Suddenly Mai seemed to flicker away of sight, leaving Shinji alone on the wagon, "Eh?" was all he replied, seeing that Mai was one minute in front of him, the other she simply vanished, like on thin air.

"…Okay…that was weird" he muttered as he looked around the empty wagon, world outside the wagon was simply a bright light, of what he could see beyond the windows.

"Shinji!" so said boy suddenly jerked up when he heard the voice of Mai, full of despair, "Mai?" Shinji asked, seeing how Mai slowly materialized, "Shinji…you got to help me, help my brother!"

"Touji?"

"Yes, I woke up suddenly and the first thing I heard were explosions outside, a lot of people shouting, my brother and his friend were there with a girl with brown hair in piggytails"

"Kensuke! Hikari!!" Shinji exclaimed, "Mai what is happening, are you okay?" Shinji asked in concern, seeing how her body seemed to become slightly see-through, "Yes…I had to focus a lot to get here, but the noises are getting louder…Kami…Shinji call the cops, call someone…" was all she was able to say as her body vanished completely…

Suddenly Shinji opened his eyes again, seeing that he was again on the bunker, looking around he spotted the armor, narrowing his eyes; Shinji opened the glass and took the armor.

There was no way in hell that he was going to let Mai pay again for his imprudence and lack of assertiveness, she is already paying for his first one, she, Touji, Kensuke and Hikari would not be victims of his hesitation again, no one else would, not while he had something to say about it.

* * *

"COME ON FLIES! DON'T YOU ANYONE OF YOU HAVE BALLS?"

**CRASH!!!**

Several police officers ducked behind their patrols after a SWAT van was used as a club against another SWAT van, both vans have tried, along with a team of SWAT to enter the mall to rescue the people inside, but with Rhino outside acting as a wall and wrecking ball against pretty much anything that tried to pass him, it was hard, especially when the SWAT team was still inside one of the vans, any cop at 1 mile radius could hear the men inside moan in pain and begging for help, the fact that the van was behind Rhino didn't help at all.

"We gotta do something, our men are dying behind that monster!" one of the cops exclaimed, discharging his pistol onto the Rhino, only to see the bullets bounce harmlessly of the skin of the Rhino, "Is not use rook, 9mm are useless against that monster…where the hell is Captain America when you need it now that its back" another cop exclaimed in anger, hearing how the SWAT officers still screamed in pain, no one being able to do something about it…

"Sorry about the delay!" many cops turned around, many hoping that it was actually the female Captain America who said that, only to go eye wide when they saw a green hulk of a woman rush at unthinkable speeds, jump above the patrols like if they were mere obstacles, covering their distance to where Rhino was in a single leap, then land in front of the Rhino, and uppercut him with such strength that many winced when they hear the Rhino scream in pain as he flew away and crashed onto the pavement of the parking lot.

"But I had to pick Cap here, traffic is a nerve killer you know?" the green woman exclaimed as many saw the female Captain America get off the back of the woman, no signs of stress of dizziness visible on the female.

"You run as fast and imprudent as you drive" Captain America exclaimed, "Sheez, you wanted to come fast or what?"

"Fast, but with my breakfast still on my stomach and not on my lungs thank you"

"I'm taxing you next time I ride you to some battle" the green woman exclaimed, turning her attention to the rising Rhino, "Oh ho-ho-ho, looks like big guy is up for round two" they all heard the green woman exclaim as she cracked her knuckles, "Think you can help those guys in the van?"

"As long you keep that guy in line even the meds will come there, once I help the people on the van I'll enter the mall, join me once you deal with that moron" Captain America exclaimed, "Yes Ma'am" was all the green woman said as she suddenly rushed at the rising Rhino who was shaking his head after such violent impact on his chin…

"OOOFFFFFF!!" only to gasp in pain when Misato basically speared him wrestling style, making him hit the dirt and leave a dent upon the concrete when Misato forced him to the ground with her so far, superior strength.

Meanwhile Captain America rushed to the van, seeing the twisted metal that once was a SWAT van and hearing people inside, four if she was correct, taking a deep breath, Captain America rose her left arm, shield poised to cut the metal that blocked her way.

**CLANG!!!**

With a swift move, the shield of Captain America, coupled with her inherit super strength made short work of the twisted metal blocking her path, soon she opened the damaged door, revealing to all the four SWAT officers, gravely hurt and surely with broken bones, but alive thankfully.

"Come here we got wounded people!" she exclaimed as she saw the paramedics there rushing to the van, making space, Captain America saw how the medics treated the men there, moving their broken bodies on gurneys to the ambulances stationed near the parking lot.

Now that they were finally moved, Captain America focused her attention on the mall entrance, seeing how She-Hulk was able to hold the Rhino easily, and even outmatch his strength, she decided she could enter the mall with the problem of Rhino trying to clobber her and not lose time, time the people inside the mall might not had in spades.

The Rhino however noticed Captain America rushing for the mall, with a snarl the big man tried to brush the She-Hulk away, keyword, tried.

She-Hulk simply narrowed her emerald eyes, she reached for his wrist and with a mighty pull she stopped him and made him look at her, only to receive a choke slam as welcome by part of the green woman, raising him of the ground, then slamming his body to the pavement, "Oh come on big guy, forgetting me already?" She-Hulk asked, a grin on her green face as she looked down at the Rhino, "I mean I am new in the business of kicking bad guy's butts…"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Rhino screamed as he punched the surprised She-Hulk on the face, making the massive woman stagger a little, Rhino was able to stand up fast, and charged at the stunned green woman, hitting her squarely on the stomach, making her gasp as he dragged her forward like a bulldozer does to a house…

**CRUNCH!!!**

Only to slowly stop, Rhino tried to push forward, but all was in vain, suddenly he was raised by the neck by a annoyed woman, "That…was not…smart…moron" she said, Rhino had barely time to look up at the ground, eyes widening when he saw that She-Hulk had dug her feet to the ground, stopping his advance completely, yelping in surprise, the Rhino was then grabbed by the annoyed She-Hulk by the waist then threw him up, only to grab him by the ankles before he could even take off.

"She-Hulk says scream!!" she all but screamed, suddenly brining the massive man down like an ordinary medieval mace to the ground.

**BOOM!!!**

The resulting impact caused a crater that raised a lot of dust, along the way any parked car's alarm turned on, and windows shattered along the way.

When the dust settled down, all could see an unconscious and beaten Rhino, perhaps the strongest Meta-human on Tokyo-3, laying on the feet of the emerald beauty, that one standing triumphant over her enemy, "Oh yeah….I'm going to enjoy beating bad guys asses for now on" she said as she set eyes on the mall…

_**Inside the mall…**_

Mari knew that this was not part of what she had signed on when she was injected with the Super Soldier Serum, Mark 2, that like its predecessor had been all but lost when its creator was killed five minutes after the success of the project by a spy that was gunned down and tossed to the incinerator, so she, like the original Captain America of WWII was the only successful subject of Project: rebirth, kinda funny how history repeats itself, and only a few people are aware of it, the general present on the administration of the serum to her had been livid when he found out that the formula had once again been lost because its creator didn't had the delicacy of using a pen and a piece of paper to write it down, and dying with the formula on his dammed head.

"_Remember Mari, your mission is to observe Gendo Ikari, report any unusual activity he might perform and please don't get yourself killed"_

The words of the general still ringed on her head, of course she was not going to get herself killed, the original Captain America survived the most horrible of wars, being frozen and all that, how hard is going to be to spy a man who abandoned his own son and by all means doesn't even fit onto the category of villains like Dr. Doom and Red Skull.

Entering the mall she observed that the place was all but empty, "Where is all the people?" she wondered, "On the main plaza…not that you will make it alive of course" Captain America turned around, spotting a boy of the age of Shinji, but obviously not of his body complexion, wearing a one piece black jumpsuit with red trims on it, shoulder and knee pads along with black combat boots, a full face mask covered his head, leaving only the holes of the eyes, seeing a pair of brown eyes, "And who you're supposed to be, a poser of Deadpool? Sorry to break this up but you got the colors wrong buddy, he is red and black, not black and red" Cap stated, making the boy narrow his eyes at her, "No…but you're going to wish we were" he said, snapping his fingers, Captain America suddenly began to notice that several teenagers clad in the same clothes began to show up, boys or girls, popping even out of thin air, soon she was surrounded, but she wasn't intimidated, she had seen worse, after all she wasn't send down to the lion's den just with a super powered body, an indestructible shield and a emblematic costume.

"So…a bunch of low level meta-humans against me…is unfair…to you" she said as she suddenly launched her shield to the caught off guard group, the shield bounced on the chests of five of the teens, sending them flying in pain, then it hit a sixth one, just to not even recoil after the hit, Cap grabbed her bouncing shield and stared at the boy who didn't recoil after the impact, narrowing her eyes, Captain America rushed at the boy who not even moved, which prove to be a great mistake when Cap jumped on top of him, her legs suddenly coiling on his neck, then using the impulse of her dash and her weight she forced the boy down, his head aiming to the ground, there he actually screamed in pain, un-coiling her legs and making several somersaults away of the fallen boy, Captain America suddenly stopped, bringing her right fist sweeping to her right, hitting a charging woman with green plasma on her hands, then brought her shield to her front, blocking a red beam a boy shot of his fingers, making her recoil slightly, as the beam died, Cap rushed at the kid, head-butting him savagely, sending him to two kids who held him, then tossed him away.

Captain raised her left leg, aimed to the face of a girl who was stupid enough to charge her…

**BOOM!!!**

Only to jump away when what use to be the hood of the SWAT van was thrown away and swept away half of the kids who had no way to dodge such hit, especially with their low experience on combat.

"About time" Captain America exclaimed, seeing how She-Hulk basically trampled and punched away a bunch of teens that tried without success to retaliate with their powers, most of them being weak beams of energy that only did was to damage slightly her already minuscule clothes.

"Sorry, but Rhino refused to remain unconscious, so I had to beat him a little more" She-Hulk exclaimed as she looked at the remaining members of the Oni gang, "This is the feared Oni gang? Their just kids!" she exclaimed in surprise, "Don't be surprised, most teenagers of their age have powers and either tried to hide them or use them for personal gain" Captain America exclaimed, "…Leave them to me, you must help the hostages" She-Hulk said, not leaving room for arguing, with a sigh Cap nodded, rushing where two members of the gang were and tried to block her path, only to receive one the shield straight to the face, surely flattening his face, and the other receiving a powerful hook to the chin, knocking them both out cold.

As she ran, she heard the cries of the teens trying desperately trying to fight the She-Hulk, not that they had any chance against her, they were untrained on both their powers and any kind of close combat, she is a trained captain, and it seemed using her powers were like a second nature to her.

Captain America had to stop to look for a map near, seeing that she was near the main plaza she resumed her rush, not less than a minute later she had arrived to the main plaza inside the mall, there she spotted at least three dozen of people there, huddled and kneeling close to one another, also she saw that among them were three men with what seemed a four line gash on their chests, before she could get close enough to them, she had to jump to her left, making a roll and bringing her shield upwards when five long and slim claws almost cut her, only succeeding in making a very horrible shrieking sound as the claws tried to cut the shield.

Captain America lifted her defense, spotting the one responsible of that, a girl, jet black hair tied on a single braid, grey eyes that gave her an emotionless stare, obviously Japanese, clad in a skin thigh leather pants and matching shirt that fit her frame perfectly, soon she saw that the claws that nearly cut her were no claws at all, but nails, nails of at least 60 cm long, and by looks not even damaged after being used against she shield, currently her right hand sported that set of long nail like claws that seemed made out of metal by the silver tint in them.

"…So you are the second in command of Oni eh? Akira Sakuraba, AKA Lady Deathstrike" Captain America said, seeing how the woman nodded, "Yes, but I found intriguing how you found out about me and my name" Lady Deathstrike said.

"Is amazing what you can learn by watching the news…now let's make this short and simple, let them go and I won't beat you so badly that your mother will have problems recognizing you" Captain America stated, "Is that a fact?" Lady Deathstrike asked.

"No…is a promise" Cap said as she readied for combat, "But I'm curious, why a gang that limits themselves on bank thefts decided to take hostages and attack a target that has no values?" Cap asked.

"Simple…our benefactor ordered us to kill you…obviously we didn't count that you would come with help" Lady Deathstrike said, "Benefactor?"

"Yes…we were alone…afraid…until he gave us a purpose…and of course is because of him that we always got what we wanted, when we wanted it, and let me tell you this, is not the first time he asks us to kill someone, but of course is the first time he orders the whole gang to deal with such target, usually I do those hits…you must have angered him greatly"

"I barely have a week here moron, I know no one, especially your…benefactor" Cap stated, "It matters not, we have our orders, oh and before anything, have you wondered where is Titanium Man?" Lady Deathstrike asked with a smirk, making Cap blink, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"Well…our benefactor asked us besides killing you that the last moments of your life were to be the most painful of your life, so he sends Titanium Man on his shinny armor to do some…damage on the hospital"

"No…how he…they are innocent people there!! How he dares?"

"HA! No one is innocent! He taught us that, no one, not even the sick and wounded"

"They have nothing to do with this!"

"Now they do…and when you die you will know that you were unable to help them" with that Lady Deathstrike rushed at Captain America, her left hand, her fingernails in particular growing another set of deadly set of sharp nail like claws, dragging both sets on the ground and leaving a gouge on the ground.

But of course not even Lady Deathstrike or Captain America knew that Titanium Man was not alone and obviously not unopposed in the hospital.

* * *

Kensuke was scared, that was understatement like saying that Unit-01 is purple and intimidating, or that Shinji has no muscle mass whatsoever, the fear he felt was comparable only to the one he felt when he was witness of the battle of Unit-01 against the one referred as the fourth angel and Unit-01 nearly fell over them that time.

That was what he felt now, along with Touji and Hikari, the fear of uncertain yet almost palpable doom, although he had to wonder why Mai looked so…sure that help would come, there was no way help would come, especially with all the attention of the police focused on the hostage situation on the mall, and even if they did found out, who would they send? There is simply no one on the police force capable of fighting the meta-humans, no one.

Although the person who was the leader of the Oni gang could not qualify exactly as a meta-human, clad in a bulky, yet intimidating silver armor with huge shoulder pauldrons, a helmet with what seemed a silver glass visor that was the only thing no metallic visible on the whole suit, and with green plasma oozing of a hole on the palms of each hand, Kensuke believed not even the military would do something against Titanium Man.

Now why he was afraid, he was with his friends after all, maybe it was because Titanium Man had chosen them of all people in the hospital as hostages, Kensuke believed that a paralytic ten years old girl, her brother who was pushing her wheelchair, the class rep and he, who neither had a reason or a way to fight Titanium Man would suffice as good hostages, even more than some cops did found out of the situation thank to a guard on the hospital calling for the police HQ for some back-up, perhaps a tank or an RPG to be used against Titanium Man, but with human shields between them and Titanium Man that was hard.

More if you consider that Titanium Man had on his hands some sort of case that was labeled with the universal sign of radioactive, skull added to the symbol, furthering his fear that the case might contain something that would kill them all in a horrible way.

"Release them Titanium Man, you got nowhere to run!" Kensuke mentally palmed himself, something his friends mimicked, anyone with half a brain knew that the leader of the Oni gang didn't need to run away, just fly away, and since the JSSDF resources were focused on the angel menace, things looked bleak, especially since Titanium Man, while inside the hospital, before using them as shields to exit the hospital via the main door, had trashed most of the place, damaged the power lines supplying the hospital with energy, thankfully the power plant that the hospital has in case of blackouts had kept most of the sensitive equipment working.

Then another thing came to his mind, why Titanium Man would use hostages to escape? He has a (he assumes) a Titanium armor, hence his nickname, why he focuses on using hostages to escape…unless…

"Oh god" Kensuke muttered as he heard Titanium Man laugh, his voice distorted by the helmet, "Sure…you can have them, I don't need them anymore" with that he pushed Touji roughly, which in turn forced Touji to hoist violently the wheelchair Mai was on, following his lead, Hikari followed him, followed lastly by a very scared Kensuke who now knew why they were used as hostages, they weren't hostages, or meat shields…they were just targets for Titanium Man, examples for anyone who dared to command the boy with the armor…

"Touji-kun…" Hikari muttered, "…Yes?"

"I…wanted to tell you something…before anything happens" She began, walking slowly along with Touji and Kensuke who was slowly sobbing, but she had to wonder why Mai seemed so optimistic that Shinji would bring help, or come to that matter? In fact how she knew Shinji in the first place?

"For a while…I got these…these feelings and I…"

Something began to power up, a humming sound of a laser or something, making Kensuke sob further.

"I…I…can't hide them anymore…"

Something like a jet engine sounded at a far, and Mai smiled at that sound.

"I…I…L-lo-lo…"

The humming sound got louder, and the cops who were in front were shouting to the kids to run out of the way, ignoring the jet engine like sound getting louder.

"I lo…"

**CLANG!!!**

"What the hell!?" they heard Titanium Man scream, turning around, much to their right judgment charging, and saw Titanium Man stagger a little, some sort of small pencil in metal and cut in half attached to his chest, slowly smoking out of a hole on the other end…

"DUCK!" Kensuke screamed, recognizing the thing as a micro missile, and not any micro missile, but a micro missile created by the defunct Tony Stark.

Following his advice, the teens ducked, Touji taking his sister with him on his arms, "The hell is…"

**BOOM!!!**

The teens screamed as an explosion and flames rocketed behind them, right where Titanium Man was, Touji rose his head, seeing the case Titanium Man had been seemingly looking for inside the hospital, laying right in front of him, he tried to reach it, only to recoil his arm again to him when a pair of red metallic boots landed roughly just inches of the case, with a gulp Touji looked up, and got completely shocked to say the least.

In front of him stood a man, or a boy, red metallic boots with gold like platting on the thighs with red stripes along the way, the chest, waist and shoulder pauldrons were in red, with a glowing blue circular dent in the middle of the chest, gold 'biceps' and red gauntlets, a red metallic neck with a red metallic head, what shocked Touji or anyone looking was the 'face' a gold face with rectangular eyes that glowed in an ominous blue, without a nose and with the mockery of a mouth on a stern fashion.

Soon the jock gulped when the red and gold man or boy looked at him with those glowing blue rectangular eyes, but then focused again on the rubble where Titanium Man had been, Touji heard how someone groaned as it stood up, he supposed it was Titanium Man.

"Stand up" they heard the red and gold man say in a mixture between human and synthesized voice, one that was oddly familiar to Touji and Kensuke.

As the teens stood up, Touji holding his sister bridal style, they focused on the rising Titanium Man, "You little bastard, you will pay for this!" they heard Titanium Man exclaim, surely not even knowing who had attacked him surely.

"Move away" was all the other armored man said, making the teens walk away, surely a clash of epic proportions was about to start, so they lost no time on moving away towards the patrols nearby, that was until they heard the armored man call Mai, turning around, Touji saw the red and gold armored man toss to Mai the case that Titanium Man had before on his hands.

"Take care of this for me Mai-san" was all he said as Mai caught the case, much to her brother charging and shock, "Will do" was all she said as she held the case like if it was a very important treasure.

"I'm gonna kill whoever did this to me!" most cops cringed when they heard Titanium Man scream in anger, one of the reasons many cops rather face common thieves that the Oni gang or Titanium man for that matter was his temper, and the ability to them to destroy a building alone, along with anyone inside it.

"Who did it!?" Titanium Man screamed, many people sweat dropping at that, you have to be kinda blind to not notice the other armored person standing near him.

"Me" the other armored man or boy said, making Titanium Man to turn at the source of the voice, visibly taking a step back, surely in fear, "No…it can't be…you're dead…all of them are dead!!!" Titanium Man screamed, his voice, although changed by the helmet he wore was without a doubt laced with fear.

"Maybe, you can kill the person, but not the ideals…" was all the armored boy exclaimed as he took a step forward, "You will go to jail, and you will say to any criminal there that Iron Man is back…none of you will hurt people ever again!" with that Iron Man's feet suddenly ignited in 'flames' propelling him towards the shocked Titanium Man, one thought in mind of the wearer of the armor, one Shinji Ikari.

"_I won't let you hurt them!!"_

_

* * *

_

_and there you go people, another chapter with most people hate, clifhangers right on the good parts, what can i say? I coulnd't resist, so with that you can read and review if you liked this, but don't worry, you won't have to wait long for the next part, trust me on that, now for what we all like OMAKES!!_

**OMAKE: HOME, SWEET 40 STORIES PENTHOUSE**

"Mein gott..." Asuka gasped, at first looks she expected the Third Child to be one of those pampered kids with all the money and luxuries he was surrounded, in fact she had seen a pair of cases back in Germany, but never in her life she expected to 1) meet a rich kid that acted not cocky or arrogant and 2) to so say kid to invite her to live with him on his Penthouse.

the Ikari Tower was by far a masterpiece of construction, once an office building abandoned after Second Impact, Shinji had bought the edification by a portion of its original construction cost, hired a lot of people to fix the place, and even hired a lot more to work under him, generating a ridiculous amount of work and opportunities of work, Asuka had to admit, the once old and ready to be blown apart building was now a beauty itself, and even better, her room had a 40 inches flat screen and surround sound with a queen size bed with silk sheets and a killer view to the ocean, if he was trying to mush her with gifts so he could get lucky with her...it was working like a charm.

"So what do you think Asuka?" shinj asked, "Think? i love it!Ich liebe es!" she exclaimed twice, tossing her stuff on her bed, "Glad to hear, i mean you were about to be send onto the slums were Rei was living and i almost ended up, i think my old man thinks that if we live in precarious conditions we will magically raise our Synch ratios" Shinji exclaimed.

"No much love for the old Ziege eh?" Asuka said, "Nope, hey i mean he left me alone with two unloving familiars of my mom at the age of three, then has the balls to call me like nothing happened, would you hold some love for him?"

"He would be lucky to have his balls if i were you" Asuka simply said, "Well said, now to set some ground rules around here" Shinji began, "Eh? what are you my dad?"

"First of all, the chef is avilable almost all the time, just don't call him bewteen 8:00 and 10:00 pm, that's his lucky hour with the maid" shinji began, "...say what?"

"Second, watch out for Mari-san, she sleepwalks naked and sometimes end ups in a bed that isn't hers, she has at least ended in my bed twice, in Rei's once and in misato's four times, i think she likes being used as a teddy bear by misato"

"...come again?"

"Third, by all means you shouldn't enter Pen-Pen's penthouse, unless you enter with a fish in hand, otherwise the bouncers there will not let you in"

"...The penguin has a penthouse?"

"Fourth...i hope you don't drink...misato went berserk when one of the techs here drank her beer and nearly mauled the poor guy, i had to promise to get her a fridge with password so that mistake never happened again"

"...Uh...okay...i guess that still remains the same with her"

"And lastly use these" shinji said as he gave Asuka a pair of earplugs, "Uh...I'm afraid to ask but i'll do it anyway, what's this for?"

"Welll eh..." Shinji there blushed, "Ever since Misato reunited with Kaji-san...well let's say that i have seriously been thinking on putting sound proof walls...on all the building" Shinji said, making Asuka go eye wide and blush and then glare at the space with such intensity, that green palooka was having fun with HER kaji!

"Oh and one last thing i forgot, if Rei, the albino girl with red eyes ever enters your room call me and Mari-san"

"Why?"

"Uh...Rei sleepwalks also, and while at it likes foursomes...and we kinda were hoping you want to jump in?"

There she blinked, "...That's by far the most disturbing thing i have ever heard so far, and i lived with Misato once"

"Oh you think that's disturbing, how about my old man banging the faux blond while plotting the end of the world to be with his dead wife who surely replace his nostils with his balls after he finds out what he did to me...how's that for disturbing?"

"...You and I are going to have such a strange friendship"

* * *

_there you have it, until a nest time people, read and review!!_


	4. 3: heroes reborn

_hello my readers! it is I! Hypn0s, again with another chapter of Superpeople of EVA, i want to thank those who have read the story so far, those who had review it and gave me some advices about how the story and its characters should run, and i aprteciate eveyr single one of them, after all popular opinion of the basis of democracy and yada-yada and all that, in any case commentaries at the end of the fic as usual, disclaimers as usual, Iron Man doesn't belong to me, it belongs to marvel, evangelion belongs to gainax._

_now people, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

  
_

**CHAPTER 3: HEROES REBORN**

There are a few selected things that please Gendo Ikari enough to bring a smile upon his face, for example Unit-01 going berserk and consuming an angel's core, which he presumes will happen in a near future, Yui actually answering his pleas to talk with him, the pain and suffer of others, the completion of the Dummy Plug system and oh yeah who can hope to forget that he smiles when Shinji screams like a little girl every time he faces and angel, or when so said kid is unable to stand against him when even the god he wants to kill for taking his Yui of him knows that Shinji, by all means, should break his jaw with a crowbar.

He also smiles when a plan comes together…and scowls when things don't go as planned, as it was happening now.

Seated as usual on the highest place of the bridge on NERV's base, Geofront, Gendo, along with Fuyutsuki and every single tech present and that kept watch in case an angel attacked, watched on the huge screen on it how Misato basically gave Rhino a taste of her military training coupled with her newly acquired super strength and resistance, the fact she was doing that in less than presentable clothes for society standards made the day of most men watching the TV at the moment.

"Look at her go!"

"Damn! Are those real?"

"Bow chika wow wow!!"

"How those clothes can hold THOSE?" that last one came of Maya who found herself intrigued and jealous on Misato's gamma enhanced assets, some girls use plastic surgery and implants to look better to the eye of men, Misato only used deadly gamma radiation to gain a body girls would die for.

Of course on top of them Gendo was far from pleased by the sudden turn of events, "You know…" Fuyutsuki began, only to shut up when Gendo turned his glare to him, taking a hint the old man shut up, but not before letting a quick "told you so" under his breath, one Gendo heard rather well if the intensification of his glare was of any indication.

But in any case that didn't mattered to him, even when Misato basically became a human bulldozer, took the damaged van where the SWAT officers were and Captain America had freed, ripped the hood off and use it as an overgrown Frisbee towards the mall, surely aimed to any bad guy inside, he didn't care, as long Lady Deathstrike held both inside the mall the time enough to Titanium Man to retrieve the case that SEELE had hid in the hospital for the next phase of his plan it didn't mattered if even Iron Man itself returned of the grave to stop him, as long it hinder SEELE plans and fueled his it didn't…

"_We are outside the New Hope Hospital where just minutes ago Titanium Man, leader of the feared Oni gang had stormed out of the hospital after storming in, causing substantial damages to the hospital itself, wounding medical staff and using a group of teenagers as shields, has engaged combat with no one else with Iron Man itself"_

Only to turn red in anger when a second newscast that somehow got winds up the situation of the hospital, along with a bunch of police officers, and also somehow, Iron Man itself had returned from the grave to foil his plans.

Being Gendo, he did the equivalent of an angry rant to him.

"I'm going to my office" he said, in the privacy of his office, and with a plasma TV set, he could go berserk without no one finding out and losing his façade of emotionless leader.

Anyone but Fuyutsuki who let a small smirk grace his lips, not even Gendo and SEELE can hope to advance in their plans unopposed, the return of Captain America and Iron Man was proof that it didn't mattered if they killed all heroes on the world, the ideals would never die, that and the revealing ways female heroes dressed.

* * *

Kensuke is a military fan and Otaku, anyone on the school knows that, hell even Shinji and Rei knows that, one is brand new in the school and the other is antisocial, so he was kinda surprised when he found out that both kids belonged to NERV staff, even more, they were pilots of the EVA units, but any surprise he had before died when he lay eyes on the most advanced combat armor know to man, the Iron Man armor.

Said to be build by Tony Stark itself, and given to an employee of trust, the Iron Man was at the time of the heroes, the terror of the likes of Mandarin, Crimson Dynamo and ironically, the original Titanium Man, teamed up with the likes of Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, hell it was rumored that Iron Man had an affair with the Black Widow and Elektra, and that Nick Fury hated Iron Man for being as late as Tony Stark to meeting of the once known as The Ultimate Alliance, a group formed by most of the heroes at the time, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, you name it they were there.

And now he was staring at one of the heroes of the old times, back of the grave and as good as new, but a little short.

**BOOM!!!**

Cops, newscast crew and the teens ducked when Titanium Man was punched towards a parked car unfortunate enough to be parked there, then blow to pieces along with Titanium Man when Iron Man used his Repulsor beams on the palms of his hands to ignite the fuel of the car and blow it up along with the armored criminal.

As the fire raged on, Iron Man looked at the fire and rubble that was once a car and where Titanium Man once was, narrowing his eyes behind the helmet, Shinji scanned the area.

That had been easy, too easy for a criminal of the category of Titanium Man…

Shinji brought his arms together on a X manner when a green plasma bolt was fired to him, making him recoil a little, but not enough, the armor was built to withstand even the raw strength of the Hulk…to a level, a single plasma bolt would do nothing when not even a tank shell was even able to scrap the paint of the armor during practice.

Soon Titanium Man rose of the rubble, green fire flaring under his feet, making him dash towards Iron Man who in kind dashed at the villain.

**BAMM!!!**

Both metal wearing teen's collided head first, hands entangled on a strength duel, green plasma against yellow Repulsor energy, tied in a stalemate, breaking the stalemate, Titanium Man launched a right hook at Iron Man who simply ducked the blow, then retaliated with a right hook of his own to the armored sides of Titanium Man, Shinji believed that the strength of the armor would be enough to kill a man or a meta-human who was neither armored or was a bruiser meta-human, but the armor of Titanium Man made him an obvious exception to the rule of not using the blows against normal humans.

The blow made Titanium Man stagger a little, enough to lower his guard to Iron Man to launch a left straight to Titanium Man's face, the impact, much to Iron Man's shock didn't shattered the glass visor, but left a visible crack on it, even staggering more, Titanium Man's head shot upwards when Iron Man uppercut him hard, adding a little of boost by using the Repulsor jets of his boots, Titanium Man was stunned enough to not notice when Iron Man, still in air, dived to the ground, spearing him wrestling style.

**BAMM!!**

The impact caused by the clash of Iron Man at such speed caused a crater on the ground, followed by a ditch formed by Titanium Man's body after Iron Man dragged him towards the ground using his Repulsor jets boots.

Letting Titanium Man go, Iron Man hovered a little before landing near Titanium Man…

"Surprise!" only to be received by a surprise plasma bolt to the stomach that caught him off guard and send him flying a little before he was able to recover his stability and activate his jet boots and land softly, but leaving a visible crack on the concrete upon his feet making contact with the ground.

Slightly stunned, Iron Man was unable to defend of the left hook to his right side, making him recoil a little, Titanium Man then continued to pound Iron Man's right side with powerful left hooks, until he got tired and tried a right uppercut to the chin of Iron Man, only to Iron Man to take a step back and lean backwards, avoiding the impact, guard open wide, Iron Man rose his right hand, palm wide open, "Surprise"

**SWHOOM!!!**

Titanium Man screamed as a Repulsor beam came of the hand of Iron Man, hitting him point blank on the chest and sending him flying and crashing towards the concrete, rolling while at it until he dug his hands on the ground and stopped himself, rising his face, Titanium Man was welcome by a knee on the face, courtesy of Iron Man itself, making him rise and stagger a little, then giving his back to Iron Man, a grave mistake Iron Man capitalized when he rose both of his arms and aimed his palms at Titanium Man.

Two powerful Repulsor beams were fired at Titanium Man, cracking the back of his armor and sending him flying towards the ground, screaming while at the way until he crashed on the ground and didn't stood up anymore.

Iron Man kept his guard up for a whole minute, eyeing the prone form of Titanium Man, expecting any kind of reaction, until he believed he wouldn't stand up anymore…

**SWHOOM!!!**

Only to go eye wide behind his helmet when a green bolt was fired, but not to him, but to Mai, better said the case she held on his hands, "NO!!!"

The bolt hit the case, making the yellow case to blow into pieces, revealing what seemed to be a small piece of a crystal of the size of an index finger, a crystal that glowed mightily…

"AAAAHHHHH!" Kensuke, Touji and Hikari screamed as they were exposed to the now blinding light of the crystal while the adults around seemed to be stunned by the light, only Mai didn't screamed, rather she remained there, holding what was left of the box on her hands and the crystal that kept glowing, until the light died out, and the crystal cracked in two in Mai's hand, and the teens fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Rushing at the fallen teens, Iron Man ignored the laugh of Titanium Man as he rose up, "No…no no!" he said as he kneeled and overlooked at his friends, then focused on the still shocked and pale Mai, surely shocked and pale because a case with a glowing crystal saved her life of a plasma bolt that would have killed her.

"Mai…Mai!" Iron Man screamed, snapping Mai of her trance, "Y-yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" she then looked at her unconscious brother eyes widening as she used her hands to crawl herself to him, shacking him up, "Brother…brother!"

"He is fine…he is still breathing…thank Kami" Iron Man stated, ignoring the taunts of Titanium Man, "Listen Mai…" Iron Man began, looking around and seeing that most adults were kinda stunned by the light, lifting the gold mask, Shinji showed his face to a surprised Mai, "Shi…"

"No sshhh" he said, the gold mask again in place and making a sshhh motion with his finger, "Don't tell anyone…just keep the crystal pieces hidden for the moment, and anything of that case that might reveal who was the owner…" he said to the little girl who nodded, "And you?" she asked, seeing how Shinji turned around, seeing how Titanium Man flew away, the obvious direction to the mall, "Me? I'm going to deal with Titanium Man…he has gone unopposed long enough" he said as he stood up and padded the head of Mai with his metallic hand.

Taking several steps forward, and pushing roughly a reporter that tried to interview him after recovering from the stun, Iron Man ignited his jet boots and aimed his Repulsor beams of his hands to the ground, shooting like a bullet to the sky and for the hunt of Titanium Man.

"…Go get them" was all Mai whispered as she hid the pieces of the crystal that was no bigger than her index finger on her hospital gown along with a piece of the case that had a strange mask design with seven eyes in it.

* * *

Any adult survivor of Second Impact knows the stories regarding the lives of the superheroes of yesterday, they knew that the current meta-humans weren't called meta-humans in the first place, they were once called mutants, some called them mistakes of god, and others just plainly call them monsters, and was rather easy to hate someone who was not like them, simple as that, true, society became more accepting for the new meta-humans, more because those meta-humans were kids, and 99% of the kids born after second impact and their descendants would have powers, either the ability to heal at an astonishing rate, the 70% of those teens, the 29% would acquire super human abilities that was as changing as the current weather, only the 1% of people born after second impact would not have neither healing factors or powers, normal humans in a sense, in a way, the vision of Magneto of a world of mutants came true…just after a cataclysm erased half of mankind and mutated the survivors in a way that any children born out of those survivors would gain powers.

But acceptance was way different than getting use to see a girl with cat like features, long sharp nails walk around Tokyo-3 streets, or a kid of just fourteen years old capable of growing to the size of a ten stories building or being able to morph in any animal or person, or shoot beams out of their eyes, hands, and some mock out of their noses and asses.

That was mainly the reason kids ran away of their homes after they found out of their powers, some had the ability to control fire or ice, or generate their own energy, or read minds or move things with their minds, but in the end their parents were unable to get use to the fact that their son or daughter, and any kid they have in a future will develop superpowers or a healing factor that makes them impervious to most wounds normal kids would whimper in pain, the other factor was that some families, in extreme cases were too prude, and considered that kids with so said powers were mistakes, mistakes that needed to be corrected, one way or another.

That was the kinda of household Akira Sakuraba came to live in, for thirteen years of her life, she lived with parents that hated any meta-human, they drilled to her the hate towards meta-humans in general…until she developed powers of her own, nails as sharp as any know knife, almost indestructible, to make it worse they could grow larger, when she found out of this she tried to kill herself, only to find out that she was cursed with a power that had kept alive a very infamous mutant for a long time until he met a grizzly demise on second impact, a super accelerated healing factor that healed any wound, she tried to cut her wrists with her own sharp nails, only to see the wound and veins heal at the blink of an eye, she tried to hung herself, only to feel how her windpipe cracked back in place, she drank poison after poison…they only made her go to the bathroom a lot of times.

Then their parents found out, and she was forced to run away of her home, the place that once she called home sweet home became a place she rather forget, and the people she loved became the people that hated her the most…

So it was no wonder that her hate was misguided until she met Rhino and Tide Mutsuhito, or as he became know, Titanium Man, in them she found another family, hope, her rage was focused on making others feel pain, in time she learned that her body was a weapon, a weapon created by nature and tempered by hate, so when she decided to have a nickname on the gang, it was no surprise to no one what she chose, Lady Deathstrike, and so one of the most feared female meta-humans came to life.

The three men that were on the ground tried to subside her, two almost did it, the third was smart, when she lashed at the two who touched her, she left deep gashes on their chests, the third had only a flesh wound, but her cuts in that part were like paper cuts, they stung, while not deep it hurt like nothing like you could never imagine, especially the length each cut was made, but when she saw the face of one of the men who tried to subside her, she grew angry, because somehow, fate had deemed that father, mother and child would meet again in a mall, both mother and father hated meta-humans with passion, but they didn't hate her anymore, maybe because they missed her in their lives, but she hated them, and when she had decided to kill them both to vent a little of her anger because Tide had put her to guard some hostages and maybe kill a pair in front of Captain America while she and Rhino caused all kinds of destruction…

That was until she heard footsteps, she had hid and had saw much to her glee how Captain America had come to the trap, although she was pissed by not killing the persons who rejected her, their own blood, she would love killing Cap, after making herself know and seeing that the stories about Captain America strength, agility and his indestructible shield were in fact true and carried out to the current Captain America, and having some idle chit-chat, she had decided it was time to start the action.

Dashing at Cap, Lady Deathstrike dragged her nails to the ground, leaving visible marks on the ground, close enough to Cap, Deathstrike made a sweep with her left arm, Cap simply jumped away of the strike, but Deathstrike didn't relent in her attack, she advanced at Cap and began a series of wild sweeps at Captain America, every time Cap took a step or jumped backwards, until she felt the cold wall behind her, not taking the eyes away of the charging lady Deathstrike, Captain America brought her shield to bear, Lady Deathstrike made a stab motion with her right hand, seeing only how Captain America use her shield to deflect the impact, or better said drag her claws towards the direction Cap wanted, using her shield she forced the claws to meet the wall behind her, ducking then, but Lady Deathstrike was far from over, her free arm shot to Cap ducked form, only to see how Cap grabbed her hand with her free arm, then somehow shot at her, shoulder aimed at her, a vicious blow that met her stomach and made her gasp in pain as the air was expelled there violently and making her slightly take several steps back, grasping her stomach with her hand.

Angry at such display, Lady Deathstrike rushed again at Cap, only to jump and suddenly spin in mid-air, like some sort of twisted mix of a spinning top and a saw, the claws of Deathstrike were poised to cut Cap down, but only hit the ground when Captain America rolled to her right, seizing her chance, Cap suddenly launched a kick to the unprotected sides of Deathstrike, making the girl cry in pain at the sudden impact that cracked her ribs instantly, such ribs started to heal almost instantly, but one thing is healing skin and soft tissue, other is healing bones, those take time, and unlike Wolverine, she doesn't has an Adamantium skeleton.

Gasping for air after such strike, Lady Deathstrike never saw Cap's shield on her face until her brain registered the sudden spike of pain spreading all over her face, spitting blood Lady Deathstrike again tried to slash Cap, just to have her hand caught by Cap, then with a mighty show of strength, Captain America threw Lady Deathstrike over her shoulder, slamming her to the ground and causing the girl to gasp blood after the vicious impact.

Cap rose her right arm, fist aimed to the girl on the ground, ready to finish her off, "NO!!" until she was tackled by a man and a woman which Lady Deathstrike shared great resemblances to them both, "Stay away of her you filthy mutant!" the woman yelled, Cap saw that the man stopping her was one of the men who had been cut down by Deathstrike.

She could push them away like pushing a pillow away, but that was not something the former Captain America would do, "Please move aside, she is a danger to everyone, including you two!" Cap tried to reason with the adults.

"No! I won't let you take our baby away! Not again!!" the woman screamed, wailing right at the face of Cap who was eye wide, "Excuse me? This is your daughter?"

"Yes…we made a mistake…we want our baby back…and no mistake of god such as you and that gang of freaks will stop us!" the man gasped, trying to force his weight on Cap smaller frame, not that it would work of course…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Captain America senses shot up when the woman screamed in pain, eyes widening when she saw Lady Deathstrike already standing up, the fingernails of her left hand extended and coated in blood, her own mother's blood.

"Dear! AAGGHHH!" the man tried to help his wife, just to be cut down again in the chest by Deathstrike, both adults collapsed on the ground on a bloody heap, a pool of blood slowly forming under them, "…Monster" Cap said, glaring at Lady Deathstrike who slowly licked the blood of her parents of her large fingernails.

"They are your parents, and you just struck them down!"

"Akira Sakuraba died the day they found out she was a mutant and tried to kill her out of shame and rage" she began, ignoring the whimpers and sobs of the people on the ground, not to say of the hostages who were scared by the act of Deathstrike, Cap easily saw a mother hug her five years old child tightly, "They educate her to hate the mutants…but she was one herself…so she taught herself something important…to hate humans…to hate ALL humans!" she screamed, making Cap to scowl at that declaration.

"I will kill any human who dares to stand in my way, any human…including them" she pointed to her fallen but still alive parents, "Even them" she added as she pointed at the hostages, "All…and if a mutant stand in my way…such as you are now…I will kill it as well…Akira Sakuraba died a long time ago, now Lady Deathstrike stands in her place!"

"…You know…that if you take that path…I will have to stop you…by any means necessary" Cap declared, "I know…and that's why I hate you now…you think you can help people…when you can't even help the people on the hospital! Let alone these worms on the ground!" she snarled, making Cap sigh, "You're a sad child…a sad, sad child"

"And you're in my way!" Deathstrike screamed, rushing and lunging at Cap with both fingerclaws aimed at her, sighing in annoyance, Cap suddenly spun, launching her shield like a disk, Deathstrike laughed when the shield wasn't aimed at her…

**CLANG!**

**CLANG!**

But stopped laughing when the shield ricocheted on several walls and columns, and impacted on her head, the impact stopped her dead on her tracks, grabbing her still ricocheting shield, Cap use it to bring Deathstrike down to the ground again, this time slamming it on her stomach and launching her above her, landing hard on the ground, unconscious and defeated at last.

It was then when Misato with a bunch of cops and medics came rushing in, "Sorry I was late, they were more than I expected" the green beauty said, "No sweat…it was better you weren't here…you might have killed Deathstrike for what she told me" Cap said with a sigh, seeing how several cops handcuffed Deathstrike after some medics checked her for serious wounds, then focused on her fallen parents, tears on their eyes as they saw their child being taken away by cops.

"That bad it was?" She-Hulk asked, seeing how Cap rose her head, the sound of something flying above the mall and approaching, reaching their ears, "That bad…and I think this is not over"

* * *

He had to get away, he had to get away of the damn monster behind him, that damn red and gold monster that was following him, he didn't knew that Iron Man was alive and would follow him, hell the only reason he accepted to do what their benefactor asked them to do was because only Captain America would be there, and not even Cap was a match against an army of meta-humans, of course he was surprised that his benefactor asked him to go to the hospital, attack it and grab something of the sub-basement, until he fired against it when the girl had it on her hands he knew he had attacked a hospital for a crystal…a crystal that caused any adult to be stunned for a good chunk of time and teens to fall on their butts screaming, of course not even his benefactor had told him that Iron Man would made act of presence to stop him.

True, Tide Mutsuhito is a wanted man, his only crime was to blow his home apart with his family inside when he was attacked by his drunkard mom while the wuss of his dad did nothing, it was then when his powers first manifested.

The ability to shoot green plasma bolts and generate plasma explosions out of his body was the reason he was alive and he was a wanted teen for murder, it was no murder, it was self-defense, but he would accept the murder charges, after all he is a teen who enjoys making people fear him, ever since his powers developed, he used them to his own gain, stealing any unlucky moron fool enough to wander alone at night, he mugged them and killed them, he didn't need witnesses to identify him or press charges.

It was on one of those successful mugs that he met his benefactor, a man who simply offered him one thing, more power, how he was able to not accept such offer, it was no mystery that his powers, albeit strong, had their limits, and so he, all it was needed was a lucky swing to his head to leave him stunned then no one would save him, after all he was a teen, his preferred targets were adults, adults hit harder than kids, harder than him.

His benefactor gave him the Titanium Man armor of course, he said that still was no a match to the Iron Man armor, but now with Iron Man dead and so the heroes, no one would pose a threat to a teen whose armor was made of titanium and used his plasma powers to power it up, those were two great years, two years were he formed the Oni Gang, met Rhino, met Deathstrike, met his new family, a family of misfits, one he fit rather well.

Until today no cop or valiant asshole had landed a hit on him strong enough to hurt him…until Iron Man came, then all changed, he was left stunned and stupefied by such act, no one ever had hurt him, never, that had angered him, what made his anger worse was that Iron Man was still superior to Titanium Man in every sense, so when he saw a chance to delay Iron Man in the shape of a little girl and a hazardous material he assumed, he took it without hesitation, just so he could make a tactical retreat into the mall where he could fight better with his gang at his side.

But it seemed Iron Man was not delayed enough, much to the shock of Tide, who in anger began to fire plasma bolts at his prosecutor, only to see Iron Man dodge every single one of his attacks.

With renewed anger, Titanium Man began to fire all he got, only seeing how Iron Man seemed to move back and forth between the attacks with ease, even making a barrel roll to the left to dodge a particular nasty barrage of attacks, then retaliate with much to his shock, a barrage of gun fire from a minigun out of his right wrist, the hail of steel hit him right on the back and his left jet boot, making him stagger in air and slow down a little on reaching his objective, something bad.

Upon seeing that Titanium Man slowed down, and seeing the mall so close, Shinji decided to take it up a knot, the Repulsors on his hands suddenly ignited further, adding speed to his already amazing thrush, like a homing missile, Iron Man aimed itself against Titanium Man who only had a second to only look at the approaching Iron Man…

**BAMM!!!**

The hit echoed on the sky, and so the screams and curses of Titanium Man after Iron Man tackled him in mid-flight on the back, causing them both to pummel to the ground as the impulse that allow them to fly died out.

Titanium Man began to struggle against the grip of Iron Man, trying to twist around, when he did it he began to punch Iron Man's face repeatedly, not even thinking of using his plasma bolts at such close range, when he thought of that it was too late already, Titanium Man looked behind him, seeing the approaching concrete.

"No…Let me go!!"

"Dream on!!!"

The ground came closer to both of them…

"Stop! You'll kill us both!!"

"Oh trust me on this; you're not going to die with unpunished crimes on your name!"

Titanium Man could clearly see the shocked faces of the cops upon seeing him fall at such speed…

"WHY!?"

"Why? Because you hurt my friends"

**BOOM!!!**

Both metal titans crashed on the parking lot, dust raised upon impact as concrete pieces rained of the crater onto the people around, cops and paramedics around saw with astonished eyes when that happened, it was then when Captain America and She-Hulk, escorting the unconscious Lady Deathstrike and the hostages of the mall saw upon exiting, a freshly new made crater on the parking lot, added to the others She-Hulk had done after her battle with Rhino.

"…okay, that's new" She-Hulk muttered, turning to Cap who looked at the crash site with inquisitive look at the hole and whatever that made it.

Soon every law enforcer and the superwomen tensed up when a humanoid in silver armor came out, such armor battered and sporting two burn marks on the back, while the visor of the helmet was cracked, but still holding, somehow.

"…I…won…" Titanium Man whispered, "I won…" he said a little louder…

"Not quite" Captain America and She-Hulk ears perked up at the sound of a oh-so familiar voice, now synthesized, "…no way" that no way of She-Hulk came to deaf ears when something shot out of the rubble, coming out of the dust, every single cop, paramedic and citizen saw the familiar glint of a red and gold tinted armor that identified one of the most famous heroes of the former world.

"…Iron Man…" Captain America gasped as she saw Iron Man on the air, suddenly falling at top speed and aimed at the shocked Titanium Man, right fist aimed to his face.

"No…"

**BAMM!!**

Titanium Man staggered after Iron Man's fist nearly took his head off, taking some clumsy steps back, Titanium Man gasped when Iron Man's left fist buried itself on his armored stomach, flying a little back, and landing with a loud 'thud' on his feet, cracking the ground upon impact, but everyone could see that the impact had him stunned for how he staggered around, Titanium Man had little time to react again when Iron Man was in front of him and backhanded him, what people would call a 'bitch slap' was enough to stun Titanium Man, long enough to Iron Man to kick him hard on the stomach, all heard how Titanium Man gasped in pain upon the impact of Iron Man's feet on his stomach, not losing time, Iron Man rose his right hand and opened his palm, a yellow beam impact on Titanium Man's right shoulder, that impact was enough to bring Titanium Man to his knees, there Iron Man simply walked to Titanium Man, grabbed the metallic head of Titanium Man, rising the armored man to his level, brought his head back…

**BAMM!!!**

And delivered a vicious head-butt at Titanium Man, the visor cracking further, with an audible growl, Iron Man tossed Titanium Man away, looking at the prone body of the armored villain, looking around, Iron Man spotted Captain America and…

"_Misato!!" _outside all saw only a proud Iron Man, standing over his adversary, on the inside however things were much different, Shinji was slightly panicking after seeing Captain America, surely surprised because the new incarnation of the super soldier and symbol of all the North-American government was created and stood for was in fact a girl, of course his shock was furthered when he saw Misato of all people standing there, Misato had always been more assertive than him or any other person than he knew, and he knew that she had expressed several times her frustration for sending kids fight against monsters that could easily kill them, sending them to fight a war, surely the reason she was standing right now there was the same reason she was so frustrated with the angel battles so far.

She was tired of being only a watcher, and decided to act for once.

Any thought of Shinji was suddenly cut off when something caught his attention, turning to that, Shinji eyes widened behind his helmet as Titanium Man's visor let out a green beam of the size of his head aimed at him, the beam hit Shinji square on the chest, sending him crashing towards a parked car, such car was unable to stand the sudden impact and bended upon impact.

It was then when Captain America and She-Hulk decided to move…

"Don't move!" only to stop when Titanium Man aimed his left hand to a group of citizens, "One false move and they pay the price!" Titanium Man snarled at the two superwomen, making both girls to visibly growl and snarl at Titanium Man, even with the helmet on, anyone could say that Titanium Man was smirking at that.

"Leave them alone!" there Titanium Man turned his sights on the rising Iron Man, the chest plate only sported a small blackened spot, nothing else, "You little shit!" was all Titanium Man said as he aimed his other arm at Iron Man, and let a continued stream of green energy at Iron Man, much to the shock of Titanium Man, Iron Man rose his hands and blocked the beam, never noticing how some of the gaps of the armor of Iron Man began to glow green, and so the central piece and eyes.

"No…" Iron Man said, taking a step forward, "YOU are the SHIT!" with that Iron Man suddenly separated his arms, his chest piece letting out a powerful green beam out, the beam overwhelmed the beam of Titanium Man, much to the shock of the armored villain that fired his other beam to the hostages in a attempt to wound the hero's pride, but the beam was deflected by the sudden arrival of Cap with her shield.

"…No…"

**BOOM!!!**

Titanium Man was launched several meters by the powerful beam that burned his armor from the left waist up to the right shoulder, exposing a variety of circuits and some skin, but it was obvious that Titanium Man was downed, this time for good.

Iron Man took some tentative steps forward before falling to his right knee, what seemed steam coming not of the armor exterior after being exposed to such heat beam, but rather from the inside of it, "…Note to self…never do that again" Iron Man muttered as he struggled to stand up, almost falling to his knees again if it wasn't for She-Hulk that helped him stand, "Thanks…" Iron Man said to the emerald beauty that he knew as Misato, but Tokyo-3 knew her as She-Hulk, after recovering his footing, Iron Man, accompanied by She-Hulk approached the downed Titanium Man that was being watched closely by Captain America.

Kneeling at the unconscious villain, Iron Man reached for the helm of Titanium Man, with all intentions of removing it, "Watch it Tin Man, it might be a trap" She-Hulk stated.

"Is Iron Man, unless you want me calling you She-Jelly" the scowl of She-Hulk did wonders, unknown to her, to the kid inside the armor, but not that she needed to know right?

With a single yank, Iron Man pulled the helm off the head of the villain, exposing to the world a teenage face with a shaved head and with obvious scars of burn marks on his face, not enough to disfigure someone, but enough to kill any social life any teenager has.

"Is…just a kid…like the rest" She-Hulk said, her emerald eyes staring at the unconscious kid on their feet, a moment of silence passed among the trio of heroes, that was until Captain America spoke.

"Sad…isn't?" she began, making She-Hulk and Iron Man to stare at her, "Deathstrike…no, all the criminal meta-humans in a way are to blame to the adults, parents who didn't tolerated their own children and feared their powers…that rejection is enough to many kids to be pushed beyond the edge, I find sad that if their parents had been more…open minded and less afraid…none of this would have happened" she added, turning around and spotting the parents of Lady Deathstrike being carried away to an ambulance, since they along with the other two adults were wounded of priority that needed to be tended immediately.

With a last sigh Captain America headed were the unconscious and defeated members of the gang, the ones with less danger of killing people, were loaded into a police van, "I'll go and make myself sure that they don't try nothing funny" she declared, "Who?" She-Hulk said, seeing how Iron Man took the helm of Titanium Man, and seeing how various cops stripped the teen of the damaged armor.

"NO…I'm making sure that neither side gets too violent with one another" she added as she walked away, She-Hulk scratched her head, only to turn when she saw Iron Man slowly lifting off, "I'm heading to the hospital…some people got wounded when Titanium Man made his escape, and I want to see the extend of the damage" he said, She-Hulk noticed the helm, or what was left of it on Iron Man's hands, "Yeah…sure…by the way thanks for keeping the hospital safe"

"Is nothing…is what heroes do" and with that told, Iron Man shot to the sky and directed himself to the hospital, for her part, She-Hulk was suddenly flanked by a dozen at least of reporters, all with cameras and microphones aimed straight at her, _"Sure you want to keep an eye on the bad guys or check some people…like someone's going to buy that lie…they ditched me with the vultures!"

* * *

_

"I find intriguing that you don't…lash against Misato…after what she did in thwarting your plan I'm surprised to say the least" Kozo said as he eyed at Gendo with a calculating eye, he knew Gendo enough to know that he was planning something, and whatever it was, no matter how insignificant, it always involved manipulating someone.

"She has her uses" was all Gendo said, which Kozo traduced into 'she will be NERV's puppet until I deemed worth of disposing her' that was Gendo meant by saying that Misato had her uses, she is a high ranked officer of NERV, and her appearance is most distinguishable no matter how you try to hide it, her secret identity would not remain so secret after a week or two, a different matter entirely in the fact of Iron Man and Captain America, Misato, as a member of NERV will boost the organization reputation by her heroic actions, after all not many people considered NERV as a good organization, having the city being attacked so many times and trashed during that made people wary and un-trusty of NERV's actions, Gendo would use Misato obviously as a way to gain public trust, that way he would have a bigger hold on Tokyo-3 when the time of reckoning comes.

A different matter was of course Iron Man and Captain America, besides the obvious changes, Iron Man being less taller and buff than before and Captain America being a girl, they remained the same, at the same time they remained as an unknown factor that Gendo could not control, they were not like Shinji or Ritsuko, who he could control and direct into his goals, Iron Man and Cap were two different breeds of heroes, but heroes nonetheless, heroes that Gendo knew could not remain alive if he hoped to realize his plan, the only reason he was helping Gendo was because he knew too much, finding out the truth about second impact by himself was shocking enough to not add the little fact that either he helps to end the world and evolve mankind further, or ends up in a ditch with a bullet on his head, the choice was rather obvious, he might have lived during the times of the mutants, but he never developed powers and rather remained neutral in sakes of never getting on the bad side of any mutant, or human hating mutant.

"SEELE just won't stand for this…as soon words gets out that your captain has hulk level strength and two supposedly dead heroes are back they will take immediate actions…against them and against you" he warned to the commander of NERV.

"They will not do as you say sensei, SEELE is focused on other matters that will keep their sights away of Tokoy-3 until an angel attacks, and I just hope none of the heroes decides to nose about the battles, I already have enough problems with Shinji acting valiantly and defying orders…I will not let him act as a maverick just because he feels like it" Gendo declared.

"He is a teenager Gendo, no matter how antisocial and demure he is now, Shinji is still a teenager, he will by nature defy any kind of paternal control brought to him, in a way or another, the fact that he controls one of the most powerful weapons in the world doesn't help in the matter, do us a favor and don't make an enemy of him, I don't recommend it" Kozo stated.

"As soon the Dummy Plug System is ready…"

"And as soon Yui realizes of the folly set, she will block Unit-01 to be used by Shinji alone" Kozo snapped, only to hear Gendo snort, "when that happens…he will be at my whim, if I say him jump, he will ask how high, if I say kill he will ask who, simple as that"

"He is not Rei, he is not needed to take drugs, I really doubt that" Kozo replied, "Not if I play my hand early…after all the death of a little girl always breaks anyone" Gendo replied as he pulled a cellphone of the pocket

"…if I wasn't under the threat of death I would kill you myself for that"

Gendo ignored him of course, he had not time for the petty threats of Fuyutsuki, and instead he kept talking on the cellphone, "Yes…yes…now…yes…I want you to make it as tragic as possible…if there is someone else? Kill any witnesses there…"

* * *

Mai stared at the pieces of the crystal on her hands, to think that such small crystal had put her brother on some sort of coma along with his friends still had her shocked and frightened by her brother's welfare, now she understood what he felt when she was in her own coma after the incident relating Unit-01 and the…angel

She didn't understood why they were called angels in the first place, angels are suppose to be pretty, gallant, majestic and noble, not 200 feet tall, butt ugly, destroying everything on their path and obviously seeking destroying humans, if it was for her, she would call them aberrations instead of angels, because so far the three angels that had attacked Tokyo-3, to her knowledge and her brother talking, none of them were of what could be say…angelic like.

**TAP! TAP!**

Any mussing of her died out when the window of her room was tapped, looking there her eyes got eye wide when she saw Iron Man, or better said Shinji hovering there, she saw how he slowly opened the window, somehow maneuvering his metallic body onto the room, and landing softly, "Shinji-san" she said, glad that the nurses were too preoccupied by the patients and doctors caught in Titanium Man's rampage and not on her, who was unharmed.

"I'm fine" Shinji said, the golden mask of his helmet lifting up, at the same time the jaw portion lowered, revealing his face fully to Mai who let a smile at the sight of Shinji, "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine…thanks for coming when I asked you...touji and his friends are also fine, just in a small coma they say" she said with a smile, "I see, is good to know, and the other was no problem…I should be thanking you Mai" Shinji said, "Me? Why is that?"

"…I was…doubtful of wearing the armor, I trained to wear it but when the moment of truth came I hesitated, if it wasn't for you I would have not wore the armor…and people would have paid the price for that, your brother, Kensuke, Hikari…you" Shinji confessed, letting a small sigh out when he did as so, Mai felt silent for a second, before her face lit up with a smile, "So you owe me?"

"Kinda…I guess…why?" Shinji asked kind afraid of the smile Mai wore now, a smile that in time, Shinji would learn to fear when other girls he knew came to bear, more than he feared his father.

"Well…I want you to take me on a flight over Tokyo-3" she declared, "What!?" Shinji exclaimed in surprise, "Is only fair I get to fly with the invincible Iron Man" she said, then pouted, "You don't want to do that…do you?" she said, those big eyes made Shinji recoil, it was the same damn stare that Misato used once when he had to clean Pen-Pen long before she transformed.

Before anything could be answered, the knob of the door was twisted, alerting Shinji and Mai who saw how Shinji's helmet switched back to cover his face, all that happened next was so fast that left her kinda numb afterwards.

A doctor came in, no big deal, but what surprised her was what when he reached for his coat, then pulled something out, that out turned to be a gun, her eyes widened when Shinji put his metallic body in front of hers, then ten loud bangs reached her ears, all followed by the clang of something tent times, not sooner than that her sight no longer registered a red and gold boy protecting her, but a red and gold boy rushing at the man who had not even a second to discard the gun when he was punched, rather hard she noted by Shinji, the punch on the chest lifted him up, only to his head hit the ceiling and land roughly on the ground, the gun still in hand.

Her sight remained the same after that, doctors rushing to see why Iron Man had attacked a doctor, only to see so said doctor with a gun, ten flattened bullets on the ground, inside the room of a ten years old girl, to say the least the doctor that had shot was bounded and taken away by the own doctors before anything could be done, all while Iron Man closed the door of her room.

"I guess I'm going to stay here a little while longer…do you have a phone or something?"

"…Doesn't that armor doesn't have one?"

* * *

Night came to Tokyo-3, a welcomed night filled with tranquility after the hectic day that many people passed by, most citizens found that night special, more because a dangerous meta-human gang was brought down in a day, all thanks to the efforts of three superheroes, Captain America, Iron Man and She-Hulk, now know for her real name, Misato.

For her the day was productive and kinda stressing, included Mari, while Misato had to answer all kinds of questions of the circus media had to ask her, some even asking if she knew who were Iron Man and Captain America, she had left them to make a patrol around the city, not that she had something better to do, NERV didn't need her for the day, thank god, Shinji was out, which made her worry sick, Mari had her back, comforting, and Gendo would flip when he finds out that she acted as a hero, it was obvious he didn't liked heroes at all.

In any case during her patrol she had stopped at least three car chases that could have ended up a lot worse and with civilian casualties if not stopped, beat the crap of part of another meta-human gang that tried to break into a bank, saved at least three men who attempted suicide, and who can forget the crazy guy who said that 'they' were among people and nearly committed a massacre and was stopped along with Cap bashing her shield on his face, not bad for her first day as superhero.

But much to her shock, and Mari's, Shinji was yet to arrive back, whatever the reason it had to involve one of the incidents of that morning…

The phone rang, Mari answered, as soon she exclaimed 'Puppy-kun' Misato was already over her, asking if Shinji was fine, Mari hung the phone, much to Misato's anger, "He said he is on the hospital…visiting a little girl" Mari said, making Misato blink, ponder, then go eye wide and sigh, anyone on NERV knew who the little girl was, the only casualty of Shinji so far as EVA pilot, Mai Suzuhara, Touji's sister.

She was worried of course, the hospital had been Titanium Man first target, and so in a way Shinji had been caught there if he had gone there early, she was angry and worried, yes, but as long she knew that Shinji was there and fine she could sleep fine.

* * *

"He is taking too much time" a man muttered to himself, looking around the empty apartment building that was located on the borders of Tokyo-2 and the ruins of old Tokyo, the man wasn't alone, he had several men with him, security, after all he had a line of work that made him a marked men, being a hired gun was a dangerous business, even more if he employed trained mercs to the highest bidder, so far his most constant client was one called simply as 'commander' nothing else, it was of a high rank that was sure, a man, and paid well, the third one was that kept him of looking who was this 'commander' if he paid that well he could care less, better for him.

Yet he was worried, the commander had called him to ask a hit on a girl, a little girl, now he had his standards, but the money that he offered was high, unfortunately there was no Merc on his current roster with the balls to kill a little girl, most of them were married and had families, believe it or not, so he had to resort to his own personal assassin, a man as cold as ice, he had 'iced' people of every age, planted bombs, slaughtered families, he was the man for the job.

Unfortunately he was late due, and that worried him, he was never late, punctuality was his motto, and so killing his victims with a headshot…

Soon he tensed up, the crickets that had found home on the building had suddenly silenced, that alone was a bad omen, turning around he pulled his desert eagle, looked around and took several deep breaths, he walked to the entrance of the room, leaned on the wall and waited, gun ready…

**BAMM!!!**

His eyes widened when a red and gold metallic fist busted behind him, breaking the wall, he had little time to scream, let alone shoot when he was dragged by the fist, soon to stare at the rectangular blue glowing eyes of someone he would fear for a long time.

That morning, on Tokyo-2 precinct, several cops were wide eyed when right in front of the precinct, the man known as jackal, the hirer of mercs, wanted by the Interpol, and at least five men wanted by the same organization were dropped on their doorsteps, the figure of Iron Man flying away.

It was obvious someone had pissed him, or explain why the men had used iron bars to bind them and all showed signs of getting on a fight with him…and lost…by a mile.

That morning the man who had tried to kill Mai found himself waking up in the hospital, surrounded by cops, medics, with his cellphone missing, and his gun turned into scrap, and to add Iron Man was there as well, of course a bunch of cops and medics were no match to him, and tried to escape, that was until Iron Man aimed his minigun at him.

"Go ahead…gimme a reason"

He learned the hard way that Iron Man was no tolerant with assassins, especially with ones targeting children.

* * *

_and there it is people! another chapter done and redy for you to read, now before questions fly about Gendo's actions, let me clarify something, Gendo is the msot dangerous kind of bad guy know, the determined bad guy, the guy who doesn't stops at nothing, and i mean it, nothing, he is like a speeding train, and anyone caught on the tracks is going to be without a doubt be rammed and killed if they don't move, he is determined to regain the woman who saved him, in the manga is shown that gendo was prone to get into all sort of problems, but then Yui came and saved him of that life, he grew attached to her, when shinji was born all her attention was focused to baby shinji, which made gendo envous of shinji at that time, when she 'died' gendo immediatly blamed god, and already deep knee and soaked with the information of SEELE about third impact, he planned his own scenario, now we all know how it goes from here, he leaves shinji alone with his maternal aunt and uncle, both hate shinji, he grows antisocial and bordeline emo, all in gendo's hopes of having a puppet that didn't required drugs like Rei to obey him blindly, misato's action somehow fixed shinji, even asuka helped, until the events of the thirteen angel, the death of rei-II and asuka being mind raped, and misato now focused on discovering what the defunct kaji had left her, left shinji again open to gendo to use him as a pawn and implant the idea that only being an EVA pilot he will be worth somehting to gendo._

_now with that clarified about gendo and hiw unforgiving attitude against any obstacle on his scenario, and why he is willing to even kill a girl to break shinji, which is not to be surprised, after all this guy basically screwed the world, sees people as pawns and in his way of seeing it, everyone has their uses, even a kid._

_with thta now fully clarified, let's get into the omake section people!_

**OMAKE: THE GREATEST WEAPON OF THEM ALL**

Reed Richards knew something the moment he used his latest invention to bring a literal army of Iron man of different dimensions, he was going to kill ayone of them who dared to flirt with Sue, not that Johnny would not help, he had actually said to the assembled iron man that whoever made a move on his sister was going to find themselves with their skin forever fused with the armor...by a very hot flame.

now the reason Mr. Fantastic had actually brought such a number of iron man of different dimensions had a very good reason, he assured to Nick and the Tony of their dimension, that reason had a name, She-Hulk, someone had the bright idea of taunt her, on other words, say that she was fat and she had zero fashion sense, now there was an unspoken law among heroes and villains alike, they can be chauvinist bastards and say that men are better than girls on the hero or villain line, it only incurs in minor cranium fractures and massive internal damage, nothing life endangering, but one thing is being a chauvinist, other is being a complete suicidal moron and tell a superwoman that they are fat and they have zero fashion style, is enough say that even Dr. Doom and Mephisto would rather face Galactus, Odin, Juggernaut and a very pissed Hullk at the same time than doing that.

sadly no one told that to that poor drunk moron that now lies six feet under rubble, concrete and cars, but that wasn't enough to calm the enraged cousin of Banner, they had tried it all, Ms. marvel and Spider-woman fought, they are now floating on the waters that surround New York, Spider-Man and Thor faced her, both are on ICU now, hell even the Thing, Captain America and Hulk faced her, Dr. Pym is still trying to figure how to pull Ben's head of the shield of the shocked Cap while figuring how to snap Bruce of his trauma after being beaten in his Hulk form, then they tried the more diplomatic aproach, which means Tony offering her a credit card with unlimited credit to buy to her hearts contempt, it worked...until deadpool had to open his mouth, now Reed's next task after stopping She-Hulk is to pull Tony's helm out of deadpool's mouth, much to many pity, there are few things that actually shut up the merc with a mouth, one of them being Wolverine, his claws, and the threat of cutting something that is most definetly will not regenerate even if attached.

which now brings to the current solution, if one Iron Man is not enough to bring her down, then an army will, Johnny had actually asked his brother-in-law why not an army of hulks, until the mental image of a leveled New york, now the biggest parking lot thanks to an army of Hulk's all screaming 'Hulk Smash!' came to his head, that was the last resort if the Iron Man army didn't worked.

Reed and tony were shocked to say the least by the number of Iron man incarnations so far, there was an Iron man that was only Tony's head attached to a cybernetic body, much to the current universe tony's shock, an iron man that was the current sorcerer supreme, a zombie iron man, a female iron man, a teenage iron man, an iron man that dated to the world war 2 era and was in fact steve, but without the super formula serum and with a blue, red, star themed armor, and the oddest of the additons, much to the shock of even the zombie iron man, an iron man that was no tony, but another person that was not related to tony or another hero, Shinji Ikari, who was as shocked as the other iron man after being transported of his world by Reed Richards.

"So...yummy" the zombie iron man moaned, "okay freak-o, one more leer at me or another of my brother of another dimension and i'll shove a part of my body that you will not certainly not enjoy having inside!" it was obvious to all that the female iron man, Toni stark, the sister of the only head tony was on her 'day' the zombie iron man decided to zip it, he might be a zombie, but last time he remembers he pissed a girl, he ended up having to reatach most of his body parts after so said woman rip him onto pieces.

"Okay gentlement, i know this is confusing to say the least, disturbing and scary" Reed said, refering mostly to the zombie iron man and shinji, "but we have a situation" he said, the rion man were filled by the current situation, and came with only one coclusion...

"we are so boned" all, without expecption said, well not all...

"...again!" shinji replied, rubbing his temples at the sight of an enraged she-hulk, "Again?" Captain America asked, "Yes, well our she-hulk is kinda...well she is short tempered...she drinks, she lacks modesty and manners"

"The only difference i see so far is the drinking part" Toni replied, "You say that to us, i am the flesh eating one of the pack, and even i'm my world she doesn't drink beer...i think"

"Enough...so you have dealt with this before right?" Reed asked, "Yeah, three times in fact, the first time someone stole her beer, the second someone called her fat, the third one was when kaji cheated on her...kami mighty that was the worse, but i know a way to calm her and any woman down" shinji declared proudly, much to the shock of the men, and the only two women present, Sue and Toni, "How?" Reed asked at the same time with every single one of the men, hell even the zombie asked.

"Just leave that to me, we japanese have a weapon that can stop any rampant woman, super or not super dead on her tracks" he said, "...I'll take a wild guess and say godzilla" Johnny said, "He is a fiction character!" shinji said, "...besides the fact that even in other dimensions a mutated lizard capable of launching radioactive flames is still a fictional character, what do you have to stop her rampage" Reed asked, "Just give me five minutes...and something to draw her attention" in that istant all turned to the tony of that dimension, or better said the credit card stll on his hands.

_five minutes later..._

the horror, the destruction, the humanity, the carnage, any villain dreamed with this kind of destruction...but not even they dreamed that al this kind of destruction would come not of a massive weapon, or a masterplan or an epic battle bewteen good an evil, but of a woman, She-Hulk in fact.

many citizents of the great apple were scared of even breathing, she was mad, mad as hell, not even her cousin, the invincible hulk was able to stop her...

"Hey!" many were scared when Iron Man made his appereance once again, althought many wondered why he was so short, "I got something you will love!" he said, lifting the credit card any woman would kill to have, ulimited credit, unlimited ability to buy all they dream off, "I won't fall for that!!!" she-hulk snapped, it was then when all got went eye wide when iron man removed his helmet, showing not the handsome Tnoy Strak, but an asian teen...

"Not eve for me" he said, it was then when she-hulk stopped dead on her tracks, eyes wide, her eyes were focused on the face of the teen, those big sparkling eyes, that pouting lower lip, that miserable yet cute look, that, that...

"SO CUTE!!" no one could believe it, she was stopped by a dammed pout, not any pout, the cutest pout any woman had ever seen, most women exclaimed the same, but only she-hulk was able to express any affection....by hugging the kid on her huge bossom as she exclaimed how cute he was that she was willing to kiss the soul out of him.

to the assembled heroes, it was more of a shocker, all the iron man had their jaws on the ground, in fact zombie iron man jaw actually fell of his rotten jaw, "Oh for fuck sake not again!"

"...that...was effective" Cap exclaimed, "The ramifications of that...the power...the advances....dear lord he can have any woman he wants!" reed said with a shocked look, turning to Sue, then having an idea...

"We must learn it" all Tony's including the female said, if that worked for that, god knows what else it would work for.

"Hey!" they heard shinji exclaimed, "I do enjoy being smothered in huge boobs like any other guy...but i don't have indestructible bones, save me!!!!"

* * *

_until a next time people, i hope you enjoyed the omake and the chapter, Hypn0s wish you all a good weekend!!_


End file.
